


Becoming Alive Again

by MMT9060



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/M, Heavy Violence, Reader-Insert, Sarcasm at Its Finest, Slow Burn, Tags Are Hard, abuse and experimentations, another fanfic with heavy hints of depression, every damn overwatch heroes in the game included, happy ending for sure, how do I event tag?, reader has heavy thoughts about death, reader is expressive but really struggles with emotions and feelings, reader with PTSD, reader's nerves are dead, triggered people be warned, why is this hard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 10:00:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 22,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12430416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MMT9060/pseuds/MMT9060
Summary: you were the perfect experiment, the perfect weapon, a foot stool for a fallen scientist to regain his place in the science world but things took a turn when two Overwatch agents infiltrated and rescued you. You are finally free from that place, but are you free from the horrors they've done to you? will you be able to trust people again and open up? are you able to trust yourself again? Only you could answer those questions.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! as you can see... I'm already working on another fanfic! I am totally not procrastinating and delaying doing my projects that are due next week! 
> 
> this fanfic will contain too many things that will trigger you readers. so please bear with me, I tend to write stories and create characters with a really dark past and personality and it seems that I brought that along with me while making fanfics... but it's not a bad thing? right?
> 
> ENJOY!
> 
> p.s. you have been warned.

Mechanical whirring and beeping woke you up from your slumber in your underwater prison. Wires connecting from your neck down to your spine kept you upright, slowly pumping chemicals of different colors into your body; A breathing apparatus was strapped to your head so you won't die from drowning, worst of all, chains wrapped around your body to prevent you from struggling. You weren’t quite sure how long you’ve been knocked out. 

“I see that you’re finally awake.” an intercom sounded inside, you tried to pinpoint the location of the device with your eyes since you couldn’t move your neck “After this phase, you’ll be one of the greatest weapons I’ve created!” You scoffed loud enough to make it sound like an answer. “You’re not happy in your new home?” the voice said in shock, audibly mocking you. “I was sure that you consented to this.” you rolled your eyes “And I was sure I was stabbed with a fucking needle before I could fight back.” your reply was muffled with the device covering the lower half of your face, but it sounded clear enough to warrant you a slow and sinister chuckle from the mysterious speaker. “Oh my dearest dear experiment.” it called out in a sing song voice, as if adoring you from the other side of the glass of your capsule. “You are useless, unwanted, alone, and the scum of the society...” the voice said sounding louder “Do you have any idea how lucky you are?!”

Your eyes twitched at his words. “People like you should be given a chance to redeem themselves…” it still said in a loud but now soothing tone. “By becoming my guinea pigs in this project!” the voice explained maniacally “Do you have not one ounce of idea on how you could possibly be the chance for me to redeem myself into the world of science too?!” it screamed, you tried to cover your ears but realized that you couldn’t because of your chained wrists.

The voice coughed, it seemed like the owner of the voice was trying to compose themselves “Double-no… triple the dosage of her intake.” he said in a calm voice

You could feel the beating of your heart go faster when you felt a burning sensation that spread from your back to your whole body. Chains rattled sluggishly on your body as you convulsed from the sudden pour of chemicals, you tried to stop the whole process by tugging on your chains while your body endured hell.

 

\-------------------------------

 

Genji’s POV:

Soldier 76’s voice rang out through an intercom in Genji’s helm. “Get ready to infiltrate the place.” he calmly said “you have thirty minutes to retrieve any important information or materials that can give us a chance to wrap up the place effectively.”

“Understood.” Hanzo said as he adjusted his bow on his back along with his quiver.

“Try to avoid a fight, this is an infiltration as of the moment.” the other’s voice paused in the intercom “Another thing…” he sighed audibly “If any of you guys see anyone that fits the descriptions I sent you, rescue them.” the intercom went silent.

A beep came from one of the devices they carried and out came a hologram of faces of multiple people with their descriptions of what happened and when they were last seen. Genji stopped to stare at a picture of you wearing your casual clothes while munching happily on a burrito and read your description.

 

_Name: (Y/n) (L/n)_

_Age: _____

_Last Seen: 23:45, Oct. 5 2XXX, coming out of the convenience store to buy some snacks._

 

“Concentrate on the mission, Genji.” Hanzo reprimanded him. “Now is not the time to oogle at a missing girl’s picture.”

“I was just thinking at how cute she looked while eating that burrito, Brother.” Genji said with an upbeat tone as he checked the compartment where his shurikens are stored at; to see if it was working properly and wouldn’t hinder him if it wasn’t.

“This mission is important, it is best if we--”

“Do not screw it up,” the younger brother cut him off.  “Yes Anija, I know.”

“Hmph.” Hanzo huffed and went back to concentrating on the plan. “We will start in ten minutes. Be sure to have everything you need.”

“Yes,yes” Genji answered nonchalantly.

“Only one yes is enough.” Hanzo reached up to pinch the bridge of his nose and sighed. “Why do I tolerate you?”

Genji made no comment, but instead laughed at his.brother’s reaction.

 

\-------------------------------

 

Thirty minutes or so have passed and struggling was fruitless, what were you expecting? It was made of chains. So you tried as much as possible to calm yourself and ignore the searing pain of the chemicals circulating in your body. It was eerily silent, you couldn’t see a thing through your glass, you weren’t sure if it was covered or blackened out or the room’s lights were off. Then you heard a loud thud crash into the thing you were in. You could hear voices, an exchange between two...men? You clearly heard the voice of a man and the other of an omnic? You’re not completely sure about it either.

Lights flooded in and you were greeted with white blindness, it took you a few moments to actually get your eyes focused on what was in front of you. Standing in front of you was a man and an omnic? A cyborg? The three of you exchanged glances before any of you spoke up. “Are you guys here to experiment on me or just to see whether I haven’t died from those chemicals you assholes pumped into me.”

The two were shocked by your sudden aggressiveness. “We are here to rescue you.” Genji finally spoke up. You scoffed at his words “As if I can believe that.” At that, Genji took out his sword and slashed at the glass that separated you from the outside world, water encasing you broke loose and spilled out of the hole the cyborg made. You grunted in surprise as you dangled helplessly that accompanied a pulling pain from the chains below and from the wires that kept you hanging from above the capsule. The two stepped into the capsule, with the man with the bow holding you up by your legs while the other gracefully cut the wires from above and the chains next from below. “Hanzo, anija, help her.”

You groaned from the impact of falling into someone’s arms, you whole body felt sore and numb, an electric tingling started to form on your back. “Here, allow me to take this off of you.” the man, whose name is Hanzo, supported you, helped you stand upright and busied himself by taking off the chains that wrapped around your body. “Get the mask off her, Genji.” Hanzo called. A new pair of hands snaked their way from the front and around the back to unclasped the breathing apparatus on your face. For the first time in months after you were placed into that damn capsule, you inhaled deeply, you could finally breath some fresh air.

“I told you.” the green accented cyborg, who goes by the name Genji, said in a-matter-of-fact tone. “We are here to rescue you.” he just stared at you from the green space on his helm, and you stared back at him, contemplating on what to say. “Thank you… I guess.” your sarcasm has to wait, maybe when you’re finally out of this hell hole.

You looked around at the carnage that happened while you passed out, the room was in a mess, broken glass and equipment was everywhere, so did the bodies of your tormentors. But one of them had lived, your eyes narrowed at the thought of that one person shakily standing up, the one that brought you here, the person responsible of taking you away from your family and your home, and the idiot who took away your time from the outside world with pain and experiments. “You…” a pounding rhythm in your head began, your breathing ragged, and your whole body afire. The other two spun their head to the direction where you were looking at the figure, fumbling for something that looked like a gun.

“I’m…” the scientist raised both arms up, gun in place and pointing at the man with the bow “I’m not done yet!” he yelled angrily, looking from one person to the other “This was supposed to be the beginning of my time in the spotlight!” his hand were shaking, he could pull the trigger any moment. When he did, you instantly moved to push the man away from the bullet, it saved the archer but the bullet hit you instead. But you didn’t flinch nor yell or feel in any pain, you just felt... numbness. With an animalistic growl, you dashed towards him in a zigzag pattern as bullet after bullet was shot from the gun in panic when your oppressor realized you were after him. Upon reaching him, you grabbed both the gun and hand and yanked him forward, you raised your knee to connect it with his jaw which sent him flying over a table.

Your vision tunneled as your focus on the other was intense, without any delay, you rushed over him, lifted your whole leg up and kicked down with all your might, the table broke… So did the man underneath your foot. You were breathing heavily, eyes still not torn away from the asshole and ignoring the calls from your rescuers “Y-you’re everything…” he struggled to form a sentence as your foot pressed his chest down even further “That I hoped you would become.” he grinned wickedly and chuckled weakly. “The perfect human weapon.”

This person disgusted you, you spat on his face and turned away from the figure on the floor, you found a broken metal pipe resting a few meters away from the two of you, inviting you to be held and to be plunged into the man’s heart. It was an offer your mind gave you, a very pleasing offer; You went to pick it up and walked back to the man, with no hesitation or whatsoever, you stabbed your tormentor through the chest. Again and again, you changed positions and now you held the pipe like a bat and started beating him until you were stopped by a pair of hands, this completely subdued you from further mutilating your former tormentor. “Enough!” the cyborg’s voice called out.

“Enough…” you repeated in a daze.

“He is…” the other trailed off “He is dead.”

You inhaled and slowly exhaled “Dead…?” tunnel vision disappearing, you felt your mind clear itself and you dropped your hands to your sides, the pipe making a metal clang to the floor. It was true, the man who ruined your life is now dead, mutilated but surely and forever dead. “Finally dead…” you finally fell limp against the other’s cautious but tender embrace.

“Genji, It is time for us to leave this place.” Hanzo called out. Worried that new enemies will come flooding the place.

“Agreed.” Genji replied and picked you up, bridal style; You were still out of it, your consciousness going on and off.

 

\-------------------------------

 

By the time all three of them had come out of the place, with you in the hands of one of them, they immediately ran to the drop off point where a shuttle ship would be waiting for all of you. It was funny, you should be feeling cold after being drench naked in that capsule, but you just felt numb. The man named Genji held you closer, as if he feared that you could slip away any moment. “We are almost there.” he reassured you in a hushed tone. “You are almost safe.”

Once there, a ship was already waiting for them, with doors opened wide, a blonde woman in some kind of armor and an old woman in blue were by the doors looking out for any signs of them returning. All three of you boarded the ship in safety, Genji placed you down on floor where a blanket was laid out by the old woman. “She’s cold to the touch.” she muttered to herself “Angela!” she called out to the other woman. “Get me a blankets. Lots of them.”

“Understood.” the blonde replied and ran off to find blankets. You on the other hand couldn’t take it anymore and finally succumbed to being unconscious. Unable to tell what will happen to you from now on.

  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genji comforts you and leaves behind some words of wisdom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hellooooo~ it has been...how many days I've last updated?? i finally updated this one! so here is chapter 2! ENJOY!

You woke up in cold sweat, voices that once talked began to hush when they realize you were waking up. You immediately rouse up, back to the wall, hands in front of you, and scanned the room; there were a lot of people you don’t recognize, faces that seemed familiar, but you could not pinpoint who is who.

One of them took a step forward, it was a woman in a doctor’s lab coat, blonde hair framed her face in a ponytail, blue eyes look at you with a mix of caution, courage, and fear. “Please, calm down.” she said slowly walking to you. Your eyes trained on her, watching for any possible movement of betrayal to that angel-like exterior. “I mean no harm to you.”

You scoffed at her words. “That’s what everyone says.” saying that, you tighten your fists. “You guys would act all nice and warm then everyone here will start pouncing on me, tie me up, throw me in a cellar, and then you guys would experiment on me.”  

“Why this little punk.” a man with a visor  and short white hair said out loud “You should be grateful that we got you out of that shit hole.” 

You dissed his words “For what? Grateful that I’m still alive while my family is dead?” you glared at him “It would have been great if I was dead since I don’t have any home to go back to.”

“You--!” he yelled, as he was about to near you and give a piece of your own medicine, an arm shot out and grabbed the man with the visor by the shoulder. “We should not scare her any further.”  

It was the cyborg, the one who rescued you, along with the archer behind him. “I wasn’t scared.” you retorted.

“I do not see any other reason why you are so defensive.” he said and walked towards you with the grace of a silent predator. “Are you afraid that we will do the things you have said earlier?” 

He hit the nail on your head, your vision blurred and tunnel vision started to creep at the edges of your sight, you tighten your fists even more until your knuckles turned white. “What if we were to do that?” he continued on. “What if we were to experiment on you?”

“Genji, what do you think you’re-” the blonde woman called out but was halted by the archer.

Your breathing hitched when you saw his hand placed on top of yours “Remember what I said when you first saw me? And my brother?” he took it in a gentle hold and rubbed his thumb in circles. “We are-”

“-Here to rescue me…” you continued his sentence by unintentionally cutting him off. The tension on your shoulders slowly disappeared and you began to relax, you sat back down on the bed and hugged your knees. In a gesture that you did not expect, he sat down and placed his free hand on the top of your head and started stroking it gently. The other then turned to the doctor and nodded at her to come near you both, you panicked when you saw the syringe in her hand. “Shh, it’s alright.” the filtered voice of the cyborg said and held your hand tight.

“I am just gonna take a blood sample from you.” she said to you and showed the empty syringe to you. “See? Empty.” the doctor gave you a smile warm enough for you to understand she meant no harm. You stared at her before going to look at the one who held your hand, he gave you a nod and you hesitantly extended your arm out. 

“This will only be for a minute or so.” the blonde said and gently stabbed you with the needle on the area above your elbow. “That didn’t hurt right? Just like an ant sting!” she cheerfully said.

“...I didn’t feel anything.” you said in a deadpan tone.

“O-oh.” she awkwardly said “Well then, My name is Doctor Angela Ziegler.” she said in that cheerful tone again while she unhurriedly took out the needle and then pressed a swab of cotton on the area. “May I know your name?”

You racked your brain for awhile and a lazy throbbing in your head began. “I… don’t know. I don't remember.” you said as you tried to remember what it is. “All I know is I go by experiment (number/name)  _______.”

“That’s…” Angela’s eyes widen, surprised at your answer “I see…”

“Are you hungry?” the cyborg called out to you,thankfully putting an end to the awkward atmosphere that you’ve created, and still holding your hand. “Ah, I forgot to introduce myself.” he squeezed you hand lightly and gave you a head tilt “My name is Genji Shimada, it is nice to meet you in a better environment.”

You stared at him for a second or so before looking away to the floor. “Likewise.”

“Back to my question.” Genji said “Are you hungry?”

“...Do you have any intentions in letting go of my hand?” you asked without looking back at him.

“Oh.” he simply said in a dejected tone and loosen his grip. You yank your hand free and held it close to your chest. “Sorry about that.”

You just nodded and continued to stare at the floor, as if it held the answers to your predicament. A few moments have passed then you sighed deeply when Genji hadn’t left or said something “I’m hungry.” you said in a monotonous tone and that made the other perk up at your words. He quickly stood up from your bed and grabbed your hands again, this sudden act made you look at him, you were not sure how to react to this so you played along; no matter how awkward it felt for you.

“I will go and bring you food.” as happy as a kid could get, he rushed out to get you food and left you alone with the doctor, the old man in the visor, and the archer. The three of them were focused on talking about the topic regarding about the laboratory, experiments, and the people who managed it.

“I swear if Talon had a hand in this…” the gruffy voice of the old man with the visor said in an angry timbre.

“We are not completely sure if they really had something to do with it.” Angela spoke up next.

“There were no Talon agents in the vicinity when Genji and I infiltrated the place.” The archer spoke up. You knew about his name, it was on the tip of your tongue but you still can’t remember,  you cursed at your brain.

“Tch, without any evidence all of this will be for naught.” the white haired old man huffed and folded his arms.

“I’m sure it won’t be.” the blonde spoke and patted the arm of the grumpy old man. “Well then, I have to take this to the lab and examine her blood for anything harmful, in that way I can find and do something to help her.” she took her holopad and placed it in her bag while she gingerly held onto the syringe with your blood in it.

You sneered to yourself when she said those words.  _ ‘Help me? I’m beyond saving.’ _ you thought to yourself. You took this chance to lie down and cover yourself with the blanket; Underneath the covers you curled yourself in fetal position, trying so much to shrink yourself as much as possible. You hadn’t notice the archer and the old man had left the room as Genji came back with a tray of food for you. You were zoning out the noises and tried to concentrate more on your breathing, when you gasped in surprise when the blanket had been taken away from you. You got on your knees and tried to attack when Genji held up both his arms “It is just me!” he reassured you.

You glared at him while keeping silent and trying to calm yourself at the same time “...Don’t do that.” you warned him and settled yourself back to your bed.

“I apologize.” he said in a friendly manner “I did not mean to startle you.”

“You could have just called out or something” you mumbled.

“I did.” he countered and folded his hands “But you seem to be really occupied, were you doing something naughty underneath the sheets?” he smugly asked you.

“I wasn’t masturbating if you were wondering.” you rolled your eyes and noticed a rich aroma within the room. “That… smells good.” you said out loud and looked around for the source of the scent. You spotted the tray of food on the movable table nearby and you began to drool at the sight of it, the tray contained a plate of sliced roasted pork, a bowl of soup, a side dish of reddish-orange something, two cups of rice with two boiled eggs beside it, and a bottle of water.

Your stomach rumbled, you wondered when was the last time you ate something  _ ‘the last thing i ate was a piece of bread before they locked me up in that damn capsule.’  _ you gritted your teeth at that memory and placed it away at the back of your mind. 

“Here.” Genji brought the table near to your bed and positioned it right in front of you. “I have figured that you were hungry, so I asked Reinhardt if I could use the kitchen for awhile.” he said in a funny accent that you have not noticed till now.

“I see…” you only managed to say that, when you were about to reached for the spoon and fork, you halted yourself and took your hand away from the food and eyed it. No matter how delish it looked, you were wary at the possibility of it being poisoned. 

The other placed a hand on your shoulder and squeezed lightly. “I assure, that the food is not poisoned.” 

You languidly exhaled and eventually picked up the spoon with your right and held the bowl of soup on your left. Dipping the spoon in the bowl and taking a spoonful of soup, the flavor exploded in your dry mouth, you took another and another. The taste reminded you of home, food cooked by your mother and placed on the table, where everyone gathered and talked about their day. Smiles, laughter, and the warm love of your family filled the dining room of your humble home... Before they took you away.

You inhaled sharply when Genji held your hand, the one holding the bowl, he took it and placed it back down on tray, then he took the spoon from your other hand and also placed that down on the tray. “Why are you crying?” he asked.

_ ‘Crying?’ _ you thought and raised a hand to your cheek, you couldn’t feel the wetness, so you looked at your hand. It was wet with your tears, you don’t know when you had started crying.

“Was my food that divine that it had moved you to tears?” the green accented cyborg joked as he reached out to wipe your tears, you noticed and moved your head away from him and his touch. Genji was left hanging and took his hand away before he scratched the back of his head. “Ah, sorry. It’s a habit.” he confessed.

“By acting friendly? Bringing an unknown person food? Comforting them?” you bombarded him with your questions. “What do you seek from this? It’s pointless.” you clenched your hands into a fist again.  _ ‘This is it, you finally offended someone trying to help you.’  _ you braced yourself for something, a slap or a beating, whichever it was.

“Nothing.” he simply answered you. “I seek nothing in return.” he stared at your form.

Your eyes widen and looked at him in disbelief “Nothing...?”

He nodded “Yes, nothing.” he sat down in front of you, one knee tucked under the other. “When helping a person, it is always the thought that there should be something you could give in return.” he looked at his hands and flexed them “But I pursue for the thought of helping someone without expecting anything in return. It is only the persistence of the other to repay the debt of one helping them.” he chuckled and finally looked up at you. “I only wish for you, is to trust me to help you.”

“...It’s not that easy.” you said as you eyed the plate of roasted pork. “You’re someone I don’t know. A complete stranger.”

“I know that it is not easy.” he said and looked out of the window, you followed his gaze, the sun was setting and the surroundings was covered in the hues of orange, purple, pink and blues. “Trust isn’t something easily gained, but I will try my hardest to make you believe and trust in me.”

You stayed silent, a lump started to form in your throat, you don’t know how to react to the unforeseen kindness. Genji had stood up and stretched. “Well now, I will leave you be.”

Your eyes followed him as he started for the door. “I will come by again, so please eat the food I brought you.” 

The door closed softly and you were left to yourself and a tray of food that he brought to you. You resolved yourself to eat the food, steeling yourself from crying at the good intentions Genji had showed you from the moment you woke up. You were scared but hopeful, maybe, just maybe, you could trust these people. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been really busy lately OTL and I'm on a stump with my other fanfic, but dont worry, chapters will still come your way! I'll be out longer than this and I might actually be away for a month or so (keyword: might) but I promise I'll update this baby and my other baby (fanfics)! till then!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the cyborg ninja comes to your rescue during your sudden breaking point.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello~~ I am back~ but I will still be as busy as ever now that the new term has started. so here is chapter 3! ENJOY~!

Apparently from that day onward, Genji never backed out on what he said. He kept visiting you in the sick bay on days he wasn’t assigned to a mission, and when he was, he’d be sure to come by the day before and tell you that he would be gone for it. You reassured him that the cyborg didn’t need to update you about that, since you payed no mind to it, you got some alone time to yourself and was able to enjoy the solitude. 

Save for the occasional check ups by Doctor Angela and another person named Ana Amari.

When being by yourself had started to get boring, by some miracle, Genji would show up just in time. Bringing stuff, food, stories from his missions, and sometimes his team mates. Which until now you still haven’t fully given your trust, it was always awkward for you when it comes to meeting new people. You don’t really know how to act around them, except for people whom you are slightly comfortable with. 

Hana and Lucio came by with Genji today, those two are part of the few that you can tolerate, all three of them were in an escort mission where they had to guard over a piece of relic from the past.

“So when Hana here was fighting off some Talon agents.” Lucio pointed at his companion. “She accidentally set her mech in self-destruct and tried to play it cool!” he laughed and it rang throughout the whole room.

“I told you it was planned!” Hana justified herself. “They wouldn’t just bug off!” 

“But there were no enemies in sight.” Genji countered her. “You have basically just bombed nothing.”

“Maybe they were just scared to come out.” Hana said, she didn’t want to admit it and get embarrassed

“I’m pretty sure that wasn’t the case.” Lucio added and earned a pillow slap from hana.

A small smile showed on your face, a pillow fight had begun. The scene reminded you a lot of the time when you and your siblings just huddled up in your room, and talk about what went on during their time out of the house. You were the (oldest/middle/youngest)_______ in the family, and you just kept to yourself mostly, but that doesn’t mean that you were the type of sibling that would completely isolate yourself from them. As much as possible, you tried to be the sibling that they could totally talk to and rely on.  _ ‘But they’re all dead.’  _ a small voice said in your head, and your skull suddenly and weakly throbbed in pain.  _ ‘All because you went out that night.’  _ you gritted your teeth together, ignored the ache, and shot down the voice immediately.

Prior to yourself, Genji has been eyeing you for awhile now, he saw how awkward you were around them, but you were polite enough to actually participate in the conversation, sometimes just nodding or listening to Lucio’s or Hana’s story. But the moment he noticed you smile in the slightest and the way your eyes seemed to softened for the first time; that was the moment where he thought that you smiling, no matter how faint it was, suited you. The cyborg could feel his face heating up, it was a good thing he had his mask on. His vents though, gave out some steam in response to the sudden temperature rise of his body.

Then he noticed how your smile immediately vanished, and that the air around you seemed to have gone from awkward to tense.

“I see that all of you have been keeping her company.” Angela chimed as she arrived in the room with a small metal tray that carried a jar of cotton balls, a small bottle of alcohol, an empty syringe, a long rubber tube, a medicine bottle, and a glass of water. She walked up to your bed and neatly placed the tray on the bedside drawer.

“If I may, I would like to take another blood sample from you.” she looked at you, eyes gentle and no sign of wickedness in them. “There have been… some kind of anomalies in your blood.”

“Is it because of the things they injected in my body?” you asked, completely blunt and not in the mood to add some sass to your words. 

Angela was only able to give you a look with a mix of surprise and sadness, before she cleared her throat. You looked at your hands and noticed the veins on the back of them, clearly not the natural dull blue but a visible bold reddish-purple. Hana and Lucio seemed to have understood what’s happening, quit their brawling, and just kept quiet. Waiting for whatever words are gonna be exchanged between you and the doctor. 

“It’s a huge chance that is certainly the main factor leading to many variants of cells found in your blood…” the blonde finally spoke up and sighed deeply. “This is something that me and the others have been arranging a meeting for.”

“Are we included in this meeting?” Genji spoke out.

“Only you, your brother, Winston, Ana, and Soldier 76.” Angela replied and looked at the korean and at the brazilian. “I’m sorry but you two will have to wait for news from us.”

“It’s cool doc,” Lucio reassured her and stood up, with Hana following suit “We totally understand!” he grinned.

“L.O.L. it’s not like it's going to be the end of the world if we weren’t included in the meeting.” Hana said in a teasing tone.

“We’ll be heading out now.” the DJ said as the two left for the door and went about whatever plans they had earlier.

You waved at them before sighing deeply and as quietly as possible. Genji, again, notices but made no comment. 

That Hana girl certainly reminded you of your sibling, and that made your heart ache just by remembering those times. You wanted to mourn, to scream, to be angry, to destroy the people responsible for their deaths, and most of all...you wanted to cry. Cry for the people you lost, cry at your stupidity, cry for the anger boiling inside of you that’s just waiting to overflow but you mentally scolded yourself to not break down, not right now, that will have to wait.

“Are you feeling well enough to walk?”  the doctor asked while she prepared the syringe. She then took the rubber tube and signaled for your arm, you held it out without any hesitation and Angela began wrapping and then tying it not too tightly. But tight enough to pressure the blood flow in your arm.

“I’m doing good…” you paused and tried to find the right words not to offend the good doctor “Enjoying being isolated but safe in a clean room.” you truthfully said.

“Do not be like that.” Genji said “I was sure to.visit you everyday!” He childishly said this time, folding his arms against his chest, as if trying to act like he was hurt from your words. “Besides you will get bored without me.”

“I actually find you very annoying.” you said in sarcasm as you rolled your eyes at him.

“I am offended!” he countered back with his own sarcasm whilst posing himself shocked. “You hurt me from that insult!”

“That was a compliment.” you scoffed at him. 

Angela could only laugh at you both while she carefully withdraw the needle from your arm and cover the area with a cotton ball and medical tape. “Both of you seem to have gotten quite close.” she said in conclusion after witnessing the sarcastic banter you two exchanged. 

“Not really.” you denied. “I just find him tolerable.” 

“you are lying, you find my company wonderful.” Genji said. “She really does.” he looked at Angela as he hooked an arm around your shoulders, you rolled your eyes the second time. The doctor laughed again and shook her head at the two of you, not knowing what to say or what to do. 

“Now that I have taken another blood sample from you, I will need to observe this new batch for a while and compare notes.” she said as she gave you a pat on the shoulder before leaving the medicine bottle and the glass of water on the bedside drawer and tidying things up on the tray. 

You reached out for the medicine bottle and examined it, it was pain relievers. “What’s this for?” you asked her.

“Pain relievers.” she simply said.

“I can see that?” you replied, still not sure what this bottle of white pills are for. 

“Oh!” Angela blushed in embarrassment. “I have noticed how you keep rubbing your temple and sometimes pinching the bridge of your nose, I figured that you might be having a headache or migraine.” she finally explained after realizing what you just said.

“Was it that obvious?” you awkwardly asked while giving her a guilty look. 

“Very.” she giggled softly. 

A knock came, and by the door stood Hanzo, Genji’s brother, who reluctantly and awkwardly introduced himself on the day you woke up. “Mercy-” 

“Please, call me that when we’re on the field.” Angela said sternly, as if she was scolding a child. But she was scolding a grown ass Japanese man, you and Genji snorted at this.

The archer coughed in his hand, feeling a bit embarrassed. “Mer-- Ahem, _ Doctor Angela. _ ”

The Swiss blonde nodded, satisfied at Hanzo’s new but small change. This allowed the other Japanese to continue what he has come to the sick bay for. He approached the bed, and gave you and the cyborg a quick but silent look before giving his attention to the doctor. “Soldier 76 has issued the time for the meeting, he will expect us to be there at nine pm.”

“That’s odd, I wonder why he hasn’t told us himself.” Angela wondered and tapped her chin with her forefinger.

“I did not know that you’ve become an errand boy, Anija.” Genji snickered as he teased his older brother.

Hanzo showed his signature scowl “And I did not know that you’ve become a babysitter, Genji.”

“I never really signed a contract for one.” you nonchalantly replied at Hanzo’s remark at Genji as you shrugged. 

The other could only roll his eyes and shake his head in disapproval while the doctor giggled again. “Now, now.” Angela said as she tried to calm you three. “No need for a fight to happen.” 

“Unless, all of you want to be tucked in bed.” a soothing voice joined, threatening to shoot you, Genji, and Hanzo with a sleep dart.

“Ana!” Angela said in a loud voice, calling out to the newcomer in the room. “What brings you here?”

“I just wanted to see if any of you here are hungry.” the older woman replied. 

“Oh…” realization hit you. “What time is it now?” you looked around for a clock in a room, and found one hanging on the wall right across you. It was six forty-five in the evening, just two more hours before the meeting starts, you felt a weird notion at the pit of your stomach, you couldn’t tell what you were feeling since a lot of thoughts were swirling in your mind. That you failed to notice all the eyes glued on you for some kind of response after taking a look at the clock. 

“Hey?” Genji asked as he waved a hand in front of your face, worried that something must have happened to you; something did happen but you could not find the right words to explain to them. 

So you snapped yourself back to reality, and just gave them a look. “What?” 

“Is something wrong?” unexpectedly, Hanzo asked. Surprised at his show of concern.

“Aww, is the grumpy older Shimada brother worried about me?” you took this chance to mock him, Hanzo gave you a scowl and pinched the bridge of his nose. 

“You know what.” he sighed deeply, still pinching the bridge of his nose before he finally placed it down and crossed his arms on his chest. “Nevermind.” 

Genji shook his head, not knowing whose side he should take up on, Ana laughed softly along with Angela. 

“Now, who’s hungry?” Ana asked, all of you raised your hands, except yours wasn’t… as high as the others, you weren’t that much hungry. But out of politeness to the elder medic’s kindness, you did what you just did. 

“Dear.” the egyptian woman called out to you, you looked at her like you’ve just been caught in the act. “Are you planning to go out into the dining hall looking like that?”

“Is something… wrong with my clothes?” you raised an eyebrow and looked quizzically at her. 

Ana looked at you like you’ve grown another head on your shoulders. “You’re just wearing a flimsy hospital gown. You can’t go out like that.”  

“Wait.” it took you a few moments to process what she said. “I’m allowed to go out of the sick bay?” 

Angela looked at you with the same expression Ana gave you. “We are not holding you hostage here,” she smiled, it was like an angel flew down from the skies to give you a small blessing in a form of a smile. “Of course, you are allowed to go out of the sick bay.” damn, this woman is too bright for your own good. You really don’t deserve all this kindness from them. 

“Oh no, it’s just… I don't want to bother you guys.” you tried to explain. “I mean, don't get me wrong, I’m really grateful for you guys saving me and happy that I’m out of that Satan’s hell hole.” you paused for a bit and scratched the back of your head. “I just thought that if I stayed in one place and behaved, you guys wouldn’t kick me out.” you tried to smile to end your explanation, but it came out like some lopsided guilty grin. 

The four of them looked at each other, as if trying to decipher what you said. Heavy silence filled the room and you started feeling clammy, with your heart pounding against your ribcage, and regretful when you explained to them. 

“Why would we kick you out?” Genji finally asked in disbelief. 

“I… I don't know.” you replied as your held your head with one hand and a pounding pain started to throb inside your head. “I just, I can’t explain. It feels like one wrong move, I could end up dead. One mistake, I can imagine the disappointment in you guys. One failure, and all will end…” you finally said in between heavy breathing and chattering teeth, you were slowly going into a panic attack. You hugged yourself as you tried to prevent the shaking of your body to be visible to the others. “I d-didn't want this. I just… I just wanted to be at, at home and, and reconcile with my… my parents. C-c-can’t bre...breath. Mom, Dad I’m s...sorry...he-help me…forgive m-me.”  you started stuttering your sentences and it was beginning to not make any sense to them, your body was violently shaking and you dropped face first into the bed. You couldn’t breath, it was like an iron hand wrapped itself around your body and started squeezing too hard for comfort. You were breathing too hard and too fast, causing you to cough a lot, that it was making it even harder for you to calm yourself. Blackness filled up your vision and tears dripped down your face as you recalled the gruesome events that night, you screamed in broken pitches, you screamed for your parents, for your siblings, and you screamed for yourself as you reached your hand out to whoever was in front, you gripped the bed sheets before your hand was seized by someone.

The person pulled you into a tight hug and started rocking back and forth, you kept on mumbling and shaking, and eventually the rocking movement had calmed you down. For now. 

“Sshhh. That’s it.” Genji said to you but it sounded too distant but you still heard it. “That’s a good girl.” he said in that filtered voice of his, and tried to soothe you even more by petting and stroking you on the head. “I’m here, do not worry.” 

You were breathing normally now, but you were too spent on your unexpected meltdown. That it was giving you a hard time to completely regain yourself.

But during your meltdown, Angela had made you face the ceiling, so you wouldn’t suffocate yourself face down on the bed, Ana was ready to sleep dart you but decided against it, thinking it might cause a sudden shock on your body. Hanzo, on the other hand, panicked and didn’t know what to do to help you. So when Genji noticed how you were reaching out, he immediately took action. 

“That was really sudden.” the swiss doctor said, when she could finally be sure that you were completely calm, breathing normally and all. 

“Surely something must have triggered her panic attack.” Hanzo said in certainty. 

“She must have had these feelings pent up for a long time now…” Genji commented and held you even closer to him. You stirred and groaned, and slowly opened your eyes, feeling sluggish and worn out an unknown reason when you suddenly remembered the panic attack you had earlier. “I’m so sorry…” you finally croaked out those words, when you unconsciously squeezed the cyborg’s hand, not knowing that you were in Genji’s arms.

“Don’t be, my child.” the old medic said as she approached you and placed a hand on your cheek. “Don’t be.”

_ ‘Mom…’ _ you thought and craned your head to the touch of Ana’s hand. It was a gentle motherly touch, comforting a child after a tantrum, and you longed for one when you were imprisoned by those scientist bastards.  

“Do you want to rest?” Genji asked you as he held you upright.

“If that’s fine with you guys…” you replied.

“Of course.” Hanzo said to you. “You might as well rest more.”

“Exactly.” Angela confirmed. “You should rest up before the meeting starts, and I still have to take a look at your blood.”

“I’ll make sure to leave a portion of food for you.” Ana reassured you, as she headed out with the archer and doctor, to eat dinner.

Genji placed you back in bed and handed out some wipes he found inside the bedside drawer, he then waited for you to clean your face and all. “Aren’t you going to eat.” you asked him as you disposed the dirty wipes on the trash can beside your table. 

“I will.” he replied and tuck away some stray hair behind your ear, you wanted to shy away from contact but you were too tired to even budge. “I’ll be back. So please rest a bit, drink your water and medicine if your head is hurting.” he then left you on your own.

Feeling a pang of guilt, all the thoughtfulness that these people who are willing to give to you made you feel like you didn’t deserve any of it. You’re far from worthy to even accept it, especially the cyborg’s; He kept giving and one day you feared that will stop all of a sudden.  _ ‘And if that time comes, I’d rather be hella dead.’ _ you bitterly thought.  _ ‘Man, I’m such a fucking horrible person.’  _ you thought even more as you folded your knees and held your head with both hands and looked back at your panic attack, it felt like you were making them feel bad for you on purpose. You know it’s not true, but you couldn’t control it earlier and everything just went tipping down, so you can’t help but think that it was really out of place when the meltdown happened. 

You were so busy mulling over your pitiable self and the events today, that you never detected Genji, who entered the room carrying food he brought along from the dining hall. He gently and quietly placed the two person food on the movable table and brought it near you; the cyborg softly placed a hand on your head, you flinched in surprise and brought yourself back from your deep thinking. 

Right in front of you was the table with the food he brought with and your stomach growled at the sight of it.

“I thought you went to eat with them.” you looked at him in confusion.

“I’d rather keep you company.” he replied with a tilt of his head and handed you a spoon. “Besides, it would be a bad thing to let you miss out on Ana’s cooking.” he chuckled softly

You laughed softly, while you began eating your plate of food. Genji, however didn’t think thoroughly on how he planned to eat in front of you, he was very occupied with thoughts of bringing you food and wanting to accompany you that he forgot the very important bit... He hasn’t shown his face to you yet. 

“Why aren’t you eating?” you asked him in-between chewing your food and talking. You had bad manners in eating even way before you got here, but it didn’t bother you one bit. 

“Ah well…” he tentatively said and tried to piece up the right words for a sentence. “I have to take off my mask to eat.” 

“Oh.” you could only say before the realization hit you. “If this is about your mask, you can take it off in front of me…” you discontinued your sentence as you swallowed the last remaining food in your mouth. “But if you’re not comfortable in showing you face to me, I don’t mind facing the window while you’re eating.” you told him out of consideration, maybe something had happened to his face and he didn’t want to show you yet.

You could audibly hear a sigh of relief coming from Genji. “I would truly appreciate that.”

You gave him a quick smile before your back faced him, you pulled out a book that was hiding under your pillow, it was a book you borrowed from Hana, it’s quite interesting book that focuses on forbidden love of two warring engineer companies’ heirs. And since you had nothing else to do while Genji was eating, you proceeded to read where you last stopped.

Genji took off his mask with a soft hissing air, glad enough you weren't paying any attention to him, if you had you could’ve seen how red he was when you flashed him that smile. “You will be the death of me.” the Japanese mumbled into his hand, trying to hide his beet red face. 

He then went on to eat while you were still occupied in reading and the two of you waited patiently for the meeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so in this chapter, I actually got carried away. why? I couldn't find the right part to stop and leave you guys hanging for the next chapter, and I rarely do get carried away in writing a chapter for a story. but I really hoped that you enjoyed this chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genji brings you to his room, but you find yourself deep in a nightmare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wowie. I've been really busy with school, projects and activities kept me busy for a whole good month. I'd love to point out a  
> few things:  
> *********************************** - remembering the past or an earlier event  
> \------------------------------ - present POV or another person's POV  
> XXXXXX - forgotten birthname
> 
> But(t) finally! Here's the latest chapter! ENJOY!

You lie awake, sprawled in a starfish pose on your bed in the sick bay. It’ll be your last night here in the medical bay, as you will be transferred the next day to a proper room as a new recruit. Considering that you’ve been here for almost three months now, what is this? A break up period? More like a break up from that horrific experiments for good.

You sighed into your pillow and replayed the events that happened during your meeting earlier.

 

***********************************

 

“The Super Soldier Program?” you asked the people sitting at the large holotable in front of you. Soldier 76 had his arms folded across his chest and beside him was Ana, slowly sipping at her tea, Winston was looking through the data he emerged from the screens behind him with Angela reading along too and pointing out something from time to time.

“Wasn’t that program discontinued a long time ago?” Mercy asked the white haired man.

“It was, after all those cases regarding about the others who volunteered or joined for it…” 76 paused for a while before sighing deeply “until now, that is.” 

“What do you mean by that?” you asked in innocent bewilderment. 

“That’s a story for another time, Kid.” the older man replied in a gruff voice. 

“Okay…? So...” prolonging the silence before you actioned the finger gunning at 76. “Super soldiers?”

Genji and Hanzo were sitting with you, the younger Shimada on your left and the older Shimada on your right. The cyborg ninja snickered to himself when you did the finger guns, the archer could only sigh softly while shaking his head.

The man in front could only sigh but also acknowledged your question “Super soldiers, were created to fight against the omnics during the the omnic war. unbelievable strength and endurance, enhanced senses, fast regeneration, heightened instincts, so on and so forth that you could only imagine from superheroes from the classics.” Soldier 76 leaned forward, clasped his hands together on the table and rested on them. “But there were complications in the project.” 

The old woman in blue, placed her teacup down on the teacup saucer that was on table. “Selected candidates and volunteers in the program were hopeful that they could finally lend a hand in ending the war... But they never imagine what could possibly go wrong with it.” Ana said as she eyed you. “Most of them suffered from the chemicals injected into their bodies... Intense headaches, loss of appetite, uncontrollable urges, insomnia, high pain tolerances or feeling no pain at all, blisters and rotting in some areas of the body… some have suffered from insanity when too much of those chemicals went into their brains, which caused them to go into a cardiac arrest that ended up being in a coma. Worst ones? Death,  and it didn’t matter if it was slow or immediate.” she said in a harsh tone, remembering well from the past. 

You shivered from the inside, as Ana’s words hit you in a way you couldn’t explain. 

You suffered a lot from the time you were kept as a prisoner to the experiment, insomnia kept you awake from time to time, a voice in your head urging you to give in to the madness it offered, excruciating headaches, and pain that never seem to surface whenever you got stabbed by the needle, fought against other captives, or that one time you got shot at during your focused killing of that bastard scientist from that wretched place. 

You had more than one of the symptoms that Ana has told you, and you panicked in the inside, not sure what the other would say once you’ve told them.

“What if…” You paused while you studied your hands that was placed on your lap, you closed them into fists, hesitating to say what you wanted. “What if a person has, well, more than one of the symptoms you’ve said?” you gave her a look of uncertainty after asking her that question.

All four of them gave you the impression of interest when you asked that, Mercy and Ana gave you ‘What do you mean” looks, Winston adjusted his glasses, not covering up that hunger for information in his eyes, and the commander just gave you the usual look with hands still in front of him.

Genji and Hanzo could only stayed silent as this meeting went on, though, the cyborg could clearly see that you struggled to form a sentence describing the predicament you were in. He reached out a hand and took hold of yours; jumping suddenly from the hold, you looked at Genji, and there he was looking at you and gave you a small nod.  it’s was a small and simple gesture that actually eased you a bit, with some of the tension leaving your body, you inhaled softly before speaking. “I might have more than one of the symptoms you mentioned…” you lastly said.

“Considering the amount of chemicals and multiple deviant cells found in your body, I am not surprised that you would be suffering not just one, but many of the symptoms mentioned.” Angela finally spoke up. “I am not completely sure if there will be newer signs or manifestations in your body though.” she explained

“What are these symptoms are you suffering from?” Winston spoke out, the scientist adjusted his glasses one more time, not leaving his eyes from you.

You calmed yourself and tried to remember. “There are days where I can’t sleep, I don’t feel any pain at all, and at times I’m barely hungry but also times where I’m really hungry, I sometimes get this urge to destroy...to kill…to see something mutilated.” you looked at you hands, both away from Genji’s hold; You flexed your fingers.

“Ana.” Hanzo called out to the elder “You have said that some symptoms like blisters and rotting would appear in one’s body during the experiment… But nothing appeared on her body, correct?” the archer pointed at you.

You nodded in response to the question he threw at you. “Ah no.” you said out loud, remembering the time you trained against some omnics and other people “It _did_ happen.”

“Blistering and rotting?” Genji asked this time with all the other four up front looking at you.

“Yeah, it happened when some people from an organization called Talon came by to visit the lab.” you waved your hands in front of you, memories of you strapped down on a metal operations table, blisters formed on your arms and torso, and the repulsive smell of rotting flesh played in your head. You mentally reminded yourself that now is not the time to puke in front of everybody, especially not with Soldier 76’s change of aura.

“Did you say… Talon?” Mercy asked you in stupefied tone.

A large bang had disseminated the heavy tension, all eyes, including yours, were glued to the now extra scary commander. He had stood up with both fists were on the table, Winston could only grunt, Ana sighed, Mercy steadied her frantic heart, the brothers shifted in their seat.

“Jack.” Ana called out. “Now is not the time to go on a rampage.” 

_‘Jack?’_ you thought to yourself. _‘So that’s his real name, huh.’_ you shrugged, it doesn’t matter to you. Jack or Soldier 76, whichever name to call the old man is up to you. As long as the person has a name; Unlike you, who have forgotten their birth name and can only remember being called by their experiment number.

76 huffed and settled back down on his chair, his head looking to the side, as if he refused to look at the one who reprimanded him.

“Tell us more about that organization.” Winston said in a voice hungry for more information.

“I don’t know much, but I remember this… vividly.” you replied and looked straight at the scientist. “Being strapped to a metal table with my arms and legs tied down, blistering had appeared on me after the day I received an injection, the rotting began the next.” you paused, you felt you head was being filled with lead and the edges of your vision was starting to darken. “Then I was injected with a different colored syringe after the one that triggered the blistering and rotting until  those people came, one was in a mask and the other was a woman with an unusual skin color.” a tiny beat of an oncoming headache started to drum inside your head.

“You must be talking about Reaper and Widowmaker.” Ana said as she stood up from the table as she carried the teacup, she then walked to the refreshments corner for a refill of another cup of tea. “It’s not surprising that their appearance would be something memorable for you.” she said in her accent.

You shut your eyes and pinched the bridge of your nose, the pain was gradually increasing. “Fu---ck” you muttered to yourself. The memory came like a hurricane, it was enough to trigger an unpleasant headache.

“What happened next?” Winston asked again, you look at him and did one last pinch to you nose before continuing with before.

You recalled how the two were talking with that bastard scientist, at the same time looking at you through an enforced fiberglass window “They were talking to the head scientist of the project.”

“And how do you know that?” this time, Jack asked  

“The room I was in had a wide window on the wall.” you replied “They were observing me, I mean, that’s the whole purpose of a room with a huge ass window on a wall, right?” you shrugged, you don’t have any other words to actually describe the room, it was like one of those interrogation rooms used by the police in the past decade. For such an advanced race and technology, something old fashioned as the interrogation room just can’t be forgotten or removed. _‘Old people really love to remake the past.’_ you thought.

Jack clicked his tongue and folded his arms “Young punk…” he muttered to himself.

“I see..” the scientist replied. “Is that all there is to it?” clear enough that he has doubts about you and your story.

“Yes.” you responded firmly, and then recalled the other victims in the experiment. “I have a question though.”

All of them had their attention on you, including Genji and Hanzo. You calmed yourself, not knowing whether or not your guess was right or wrong. “What happened to the other people with me?”

Silence. Just complete silence for a whole minute before Hanzo coughed into his hand. “The day me and Genji infiltrated the place, everyone except you were…” he paused for a bit, not knowing if this was a good thing to say “...killed.”

“O-oh..” you stammered, your hunch was correct but you hope that maybe, just maybe, that your guess was completely wrong.

“I’m sorry..” Genji spoke up and once again held your hand, this time squeezing it enough to bring you back to your senses.

“It’s” you choked on your saliva and coughed “It’s fine. I’m fine. Don’t worry.”

Silence once again fell on the room, Winston broke it by coughing and getting everyone’s attention “We haven’t had an official announcement but we would like you to tell us your thoughts first.” he said as he adjusted his glasses.

“We want you to be a part of the new Overwatch.” Ana spoke up and pointed her teacup at you.

“New Overwatch?” you asked in confusion “Something big like the new Overwatch, I don’t think I’m able to contribute to it and to you guys.” you began to undervalue yourself by starting to reject the thought of you being able to help in the organization, in the new Overwatch.

“Nonsense!” Angela spoke up and rushed over to you, she clamped down both hands on your shoulders. “You were able to tell us an important information!” she shook you a bit. “So please, don’t go underestimating yourself just like that!”

You blinked and just… what the actual fuck. The last time someone had told you this was someone you were stuck with in the cells. You gaped and started to talk, but no words or sound could come out of your mouth; you were totally dumbstruck. “I uh” you tried to think up some sentence. “I’m sorry…?”

“Calm down Angela.” Genji said to the swiss doctor as he pried her hands off of you.

“I think it’s best to give her some time to think.” Ana said.

“I have to agree with Ms. Amari on this.” Hanzo chipped in.

“I’m still not too keen about this whole idea of her joining.” Jack said in his grumpy old man voice. ( lol, he is an old man. A hot one tho ;) )

“For now, it would be best for her to settle in a proper room.” Winston said out loud “As accustomed you are to the med bay, we’ll transfer you to one of the base’s spare rooms.”

Genji immediately stood up “there is a spare room right beside my room!” the cyborg seemed intent on having you as his neighbor on the base. “I can be her guide and just a few steps away too!” 

“We practically stay at where all the spare rooms are.” Hanzo scoffed. “One way or another she will have to move in a room there.” 

“Anija.” Genji looked at his brother “I did not know you were such a wise guy.” he folded his arms and taunted at him with smug tilt of his head, it was also as if his body language said _I dare you to counter me._

“And I did not know you were so desperate to get laid,Genji.” the archer replied in a mocking tone.

“Just so you know, brother.” Genji walked up to Hanzo and sized him up “I at least know how to please a woman.” 

“Are you saying that I can not please one?” Hanzo stood up from his chair and glared at the younger Shimada. 

The cyborg chuckled loud enough for the other to hear. “You never bring one home when we were still in Hanamura.” 

“It’s because I have the decency to know when to limit playing around.” The archer said as he pointed at Genji’s chest. The tension was rising and the air got heavy, you wanted to stop them, but not sure how you could come between them.

Someone had clapped their hands when you felt that you couldn’t stop it, thank god Ana Amari is here to save the day. “As much as I love to tuck you both in with a sleep dart, the meeting ends now.” you sighed in relief when the two have backed off from each other. Ana had walked up to you and had placed a hand on your head. “If ever you have made up your mind, please come and tell me or Jack or Winston.” she then gave you a soft head pat and a smile before walking out of the room.

 

***********************************

 

Today’s event had you awake and no matter how much you replayed it so many times in your head you just can’t seem to doze it off. _‘Ladies and gents, welcome to overthinking.’_ you thought as you sat up and stretched.

You took a look at the wall clock, it was two forty am.

An idea had popped into your head, maybe a walk through out the base could help you fall asleep, nothing like a little work out could do you any harm. You had nothing but an old pants and shirt you borrowed from Angela, so you took the blanket off the bed and wrapped it around yourself, it gets quite chilly in here despite the air conditioning set at a low setting or turned off.

You slipped into your provided slippers and walked out of the medical bay and into the corridor, it was too dark for your liking, save for the occasional dim lights; your mind started to conjure up thoughts of someone or _something_ that might jump on you any moment, your ears started to buzz and you felt your breathing speed up. You hoped to the heavens that nothing will surprise the hell out of you on your walk.

Luckily no one or not a single thing decided to show up and scare the living lights out of you, it wasn’t like you were scared of ghosts or of the supernatural or the darkness, it was the unknown that lurks in it that scares you.

Because, in the end, you really don’t know what is going on in a place with no lights on and no sounds, which you pray that you actually wanna know what’s going on.

You’ve hurried your steps and finally reached the exit to the training area, wind had picked up and messed up your hair when you walked carefully on the slightly ice covered floor. You went to your usual ‘alone time’ place, which is the roof up above the gym, you adjusted the blanket and settled yourself down on the floor and gazed up at the night sky. It was dazzling, no matter how many times you’ve seen the night sky in the past three months, it never ceases to amaze you, here out in the open where a billion or more stars shine with the moon. You sighed both in admiration and content for the night sky, considering that you’ve been locked up somewhere underground where you can barely see the sun, the moon, or the sky for a long time.

You flopped on your back without leaving your eyes to the sky and stayed there regretting that you didn’t bring anything warm to drink.

 

\-------------------------------

 

Genji snapped out of his meditation when the doors of the training area slid open, clearly someone other than him couldn’t fall asleep tonight, debating whether or not he should go and check or not weighed on him, he decidingly chose not to go and let the person be to their own devices.

But there was a nagging feeling in him that said to go and check.

His first guess was you being awake at this time of the night since he has seen you in the training area before, gazing up at the stars and going back to meditation. Genji’s second guess was another member in the base couldn’t sleep and decided to do some late night training to squeeze in before collapsing into their beds.

The cyborg ninja strained his hearing for the sounds of bullets being fired off or weights in the gym being lifted, instead he got the sounds of the wind and mechanical notes from the stationary training bots. He wasn’t sure if it was really you without checking who is who, so he chose to check up on you, _if_ it is really you.

He descended down his perch on top of the roof of the training bots that shoots in the morning during training, Genji has seen you multiple times in the same place, whether it was during his break from dashing and slicing up training bots or from his meditation, just like right now. He walked below you, confirming that it really is you with the sight of your dangling feet at the edge of the roof. Being the ninja he is, rather than taking the stairs like you did, he determined himself by stealthily wall climbing the left side of the building then getting to his feet gracefully and silently. 

He praised himself with a smug smile inside his helmet.

Silently walking up to you, Genji finds himself in the position whether to wake you gently or to cruelly scare you awake, seeing as how fast asleep you are on your back with the blanket wrapped snugly around you.

 

\-------------------------------

 

You stirred to the gentle rocking motions that seemed to embrace your whole body, and then suddenly the motion of you being placed down on something soft made you groan and move around.

Unaware that Genji had carried you out of the cold training area to his room, which is closer to go to than the medical bay, oblivious that he had placed you on his own bed. Vision going blurry and focused at the same time, you lie on your side and began dozing off again then tried to fight it to wake up. 

The lulling voice of sleep lured you deeper in, and you finally gave into it. 

You fell into the abyss until you had jerked awake, the ceiling was familiar, so was the damp smell in the room, it couldn’t be that you’re back to that place. You immediately sat up and lo and behold, you’re back to your cell. _‘This is a dream.’_ you thought.

“Dream?” a voice asked “Are you sleep talking?” she said, specifically asking you.

You turned your head to the source of the voice. Your cellmate, Dalia, looked at you like you had eaten something weird. “D-Dalia?” you stammered as you felt your heart drop. “I…” you struggled to form a sentence. This wasn’t right, your friend and cellmate has been dead for a long time and from your very own hands. “I want to wake up now please.” you jokingly muttered to yourself, despite the panicky feeling rising in you.

“You are awake!” she laughed at you. “Today’s the last training exam! Get your butt moving XXXXXX!” Dalia called out to you, using your name, your _birth_ name. But all you could hear was static when she used your name.  

The scene changed and you were transported to the arena, along with you and Dalia, other “trainees” stood alongside the two of you. All of them wondering about the new order they would get the moment the higher ups show themselves. 

The thing is, you’re the only one in the room that knows where this is going. 

The speakers squeaked with static “Thank you all of you, for coming here! We will now commence our last training of this programme!” the voice of that bastard scientist triggered your anger. Your teeth started to chatter from your emotions trying to explode. “Only five people will emerge victorious!” he said in a very cheery voice, this makes you want to kill that asshole again. “The only requirement?” he paused “Is to kill each other.” he chuckled into the microphone.

Murmurs and confusion spread like wildfire in the arena. Your throat became dry and you tried to swallow some saliva to alleviate the dryness, you’ve had this dream multiple times in the past but why was it returning now? You audibly breath heavily and took a slow glance at your friend, Dalia was looking at the floor, clearly panic-stricken by the instructions. Suddenly one by one screams, pleas, and taunts filled the whole arena, and you fell backwards as you see Dalia towering over you after punching you in the face. You shielded yourself with your arms in front of you, eyes closing to another incoming impact from your friend, you glance between the spaces of your arms when the punch didn’t come your way, that was when you noticed something red run down the length of your arm.

Blood. And you knew whose it was.

You slowly and shakily put down your arms, your breathing ragged to the point that you felt like choking on air itself. You noticed the pool of blood under you which trailed to Dalia’s body,she was looking at you with eyes deprived from life. “No…” you muttered to yourself and took another look at your hands, sickeningly covered in her blood. “No!” you screamed this time and fell to your knees, repeating the words again and again as you held yourself together.

_“Poor Dalia.”_ the voice in your head said sarcastically _“All she wanted to do was live.”_ it chuckled ominously as it wrapped it’s cold hands around you. _“Yet, you selfishly killed her.”_ one of the voice’s hands caressed your cheek.

“It’s not your fault XXXXXX.” Dalia joined the conversation, she was still looking at you with a gleeful sneer.

The ghost of the voice laughed with sharp pitches _“Yes! Yes! Not your fault!”_  

“Because all you wanted was to live too.” both the voice in your head and Dalia’s voice combine to speak as one. 

You woke up with a gasp while accidentally biting your tongue in the process, along with a severe pounding headache. You jumped at the sound of someone clicking their tongue, turning your head at the direction in a flash, you find Genji fresh out of the showers with a towel wrapped around his waist. He was bending over something to pick it up, you stared at his exposed back, few areas of skin covered in scars and mostly cybernetic parts. _“Oh wow.”_ you thought out loud.

Genji instantly whipped his head at your direction when he heard the sound of your voice. “WAIT, BEFORE YOU TRY TO BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF ME, I CAN EXPLAIN.”  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not really satisfied or happy about this chapter. Reader's personality here was all over the place and had to change some parts and figured out how to rework on this. next update might take longer than it should, but I'll be making a Christmas surprise soon! so stay tuned!


	5. Christmas and New Year's Special!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Overwatch base decides that every member gets a well deserved break from all the missions. But Genji and some co, are still out there completing a mission. You're left wondering.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I'm sorry, christmas and new year's have passed a long time ago but that doesn't stop me from posting it! so ENJOY!

Christmas was just right around the corner, so was the new year, and the overwatch base was in festive chaos.

Winston had announced a three-day christmas break from missions on days twenty-nine to thirty-one a week ago, before leaving for one along with Hanzo, McCree, and Symmetra. While Genji and his master Zenyatta were at the location a month ahead, doing some scouting and before he left, Genji tells you about this beforehand and you awkwardly bid him good luck. While the assigned team left for the mission, Angela and Ana had come up with a plan on how to divide the christmas and new year party planning amongst the members despite the day itself have passed already, people in charge of the food were Ana and her daughter Pharah, Angela, Reinhardt, Torbjorn, Mei with her girlfriend Zarya, and surprisingly grumpy Jack.

Those in charge of the decorations were you, Lena, Lucio, Hana, and even more surprisingly Junkrat and Roadhog, who were talking about how this christmas decorations should be explosive on Christmas day, kind of alarming but you left it at that. The groups have split up, the Team Food going to the groceries and Team Decors going to the department area; Lucio and Hana had brought you along in their team for shopping after being separated from Lena, Junkrat and Roadhog. You volunteered to push the cart as the three of you began walking down the aisle of endless christmas decorations, sparkly ornaments and snowmens, different sizes of santa’s sleigh being pulled by different sizes of reindeers,a whole shelf full of snow globes. 

And oh man, are those... christmas themed  _ condoms _ ? Talk about some bells jingling this month.

“What do you think of this?” Hana asked you when she picked up one of the boxes of christmas themed condoms, she gave you such a mischievous look that you practically felt your eyes roll themselves into the back of your head. “I think they’re pretty damn well funny! So cute and very well decorated!” you replied in a sarcastically perky tone then looked at her in a deadpan manner “In actual honesty, that is so fucking stupid.”

“L.O.L! I’m buying this!” she tossed the small box in the cart you were pushing. “Time to get into the ho-ho-holidays!” she did her signature pose while winking and doing a finger gun at you. 

“Excuse me.” you picked it up and showcased it to her “Just so you know. You’re buying this with your own money.” then you dropped it back into the cart.

“Ladies! Hurry it up!” the skating dj called out as he picked decors one after the another and dropping it on the basket he carried.

“Slow down for once!” you replied and pushed the cart while Hana giggled at Lucio.

“Can’t stop! Wont stop!” he jokingly said as he did a little foot dance to show off before speeding off again down the aisle. 

“Isn’t he adorable?” the small Korean mech pilot asked you.

“So when are you going to tell him?” you asked as you spotted an interesting santa ornament.

Hana choked on her next sentence before going red in the face and glaring at you. “Tell him what?!” she shrieked.

“It’s obvious that you like him.” you teased and gave her a smug look. 

“What?!” she slowly became redder. “No! Are you serious, you noob?! I don’t like him  _ that _ way!”

You raised an eyebrow, still having this smug look on your face. Hana can tell, or had already guessed, that you weren’t buying her words. Then she perked up as if an idea had popped into her head, the small Korean girl was determined to turn this conversation around. “So-----o, what about you and Genji huh?” she walked ahead of you with her hands behind her back “It’s pretty suspicious how the two of you have been acting close with each other.” she looked behind and smirked at you, waiting for you to lose your cool. 

You sighed and shook your head, it was as though she made a dumb remark. “You’re an idiot.”

“Wha-” Hana turned red, seeing how she failed to make you falter. “You’re calling the awesome and great D.Va an idiot?!” 

“Pssh, yeah right.” you scoffed “There’s no way that ‘ _ something _ ’ is going on between me and him.”

“I’m not so sure about that.” you jumped at the sound of Lucio’s voice behind you, then the DJ proceeded to dump the contents of his basket into the cart. “While you girls were talking about something, I finished and got everything on the list Ana provided us.” he said as you calmed you rapidly beating heart, it felt like it could jump out of your chest any moment.

Hana crossed her arms. “I was helpful enough!”

“Yeah, helpful in talking nonsense.” you said and rolled your eyes at her playfully.

“Whatever.” she also rolled her eyes at you in response. 

“So are we all done here?” you asked them when a beep came from Hana’s phone. The mech pilot quickly fished it out of her pocket and read it. “Ana and the gang are done grocery shopping! I hope she got me my jumbo doritos and mountain dew!”

“C’mon D.Va! Chill down on the junk foods and pop!” Lucio skidded to Hana as he wrapped an arm around her. “You’re gonna suffer from being too hyper on sugar!”

“What are you saying! Some doritos and mountain dew wont hurt me!” the other girl protested and began to blush again.

“Get a room you two.” you said as you walked ahead with the almost completely full to the brim cart. “I’ll head on ahead to do some gift shopping of my own.”

“Oh same!” Hana said as she darted away from Lucio’s grip. “I’m going with her!” and hooked an arm around yours.

“Ladies, ladies.” Lucio called out to you both and stopped you from walking any further. “I’ll take the cart and take it to the cashier. I’m sure Ana and the others are waiting!” he said and cheerfully bumped you off the cart. “You guys take your time!”

“Thanks Lucio.” you said with an awkward lopsided smile.

“Hey, no problem man. Just take care of Hana for me while shopping.” he said as he winked at you.

“Sure thing.” you waved and sprinted after your shopping buddy after calling out to you from the clothing department. Once inside, the two of you were welcomed with an array of sales of different items, clothings of selected men’s and women’s wear, shoes, scarves, coats, christmas sweaters, and the usual christmas present, socks. 

“Wow…” both you and hana said in unison.

Your partner immediately went to the dresses and coats. “Look at all these on sale!”

“They’re not too bad.” you commented as you walked over to her and picked out a dress. It was a nice shade of pastel red, not too bold and it doesn’t hurt the eyes. You placed it back and noticed a fur-lined leather jacket, you immediately picked it up and tried it on. The jacket was a perfect fit on you, sadly, even on sale, the price was too much for you to handle. Curse you premium leather products.

“Let’s go check the Men’s section!” Hana declared as she grabbed you by the arm and led the way. “I wanna check something out!”

“Something for a certain DJ?” you taunted.

“ 입 닥쳐! (ib dagchyeo!)” she replied.

For a long time, you’ve learned some words from different members in the base. Mostly it was korean, japanese, and portuguese, all thanks to the trio that you hang out with. And the word Hana yelled at you, was telling you to shut up. “Here! Here!” she enthusiastically said and pulled you along the section where branded jackets lined up every corner and rack in the section, in the center were scarves, mittens, some folded sweaters, and again, socks. Reindeer and santa socks. Hana immediately found the one she wanted to get. It was a sleek black winter jacket with deep green accents with white fur lining the rim of the hood and fleece on the inside, talk about warmth, it’s making you quite hot.

“Is this the one you’re gonna give to Lucio?” you asked as you peeked from behind.

“Yep!” Hana said, then the expression on her face changed to shock then to realization. “I mean, no! That’s not it!” 

“I really don’t know why you keep denying it.” you said as you sighed and shook your head softly.

She rolled her eyes at you before running to the counter to pay for the jacket. You walked around for a bit, maybe you should get him a gift after all, he’s been low-key mentioning and talking around the room wondering if he’s ever gonna get a gift from a certain someone. And that certain someone was you, unless it was someone else, then shame on you for thinking it’s you. Then you came upon the scarves on display, silk, cotton, fur, and fleece of different sizes and design bared themselves out to you on the shelves. You ran your hands through them before stopping at a green cotton scarf, the scarf had unfolded itself, revealing an intricate sewn on design of cherry blossom flowers and the end of it landed on the floor after you picked it up. Quite a long scarf,  _ ‘the type that you could probably hang yourself with.’ _ you negatively thought to yourself.  _ ‘Now is not the time to think negatively… geez, it’s christmas for fuck’s sakes.’  _

You closed your eyes and took a deep breath, held it in for a few seconds and slowly let it out through your nose, that should calm down your nerves for a bit. You took a look at the scarf you had on hand, it’s a really nice green, the kind of green you’ve seen on Genji’s cyborg body, wow you sounded like a pervert there. You contemplated for a bit into buying the scarf while at the same time listening to the christmas carols the mall blared on their speakers. And once again with the same breathing meditation, you finally made up your mind into buying the scarf for the idiot. 

_ ‘An idiot ninja.’ _ you chuckled to yourself. 

Looking around, you couldn’t find Hana anywhere, the last time you saw her was running to the cashier to pay the jacket.  _ ‘Must’ve skipped somewhere to buy more stuff.’  _ your mind said as you folded the scarf.  _ ‘I might as well buy one for Lucio and Hana.’  _  You picked a pastel blue and pink silk scarf, not double guessing what would suit the mecha pilot diva, and another cotton scarf but in a yellow and deep green color combo. Hoping you made the right choices of choosing out gifts for your friends, you then went to the cashier and had them checked out.

“Would you like me to wrap them up as gifts?” the person behind the cashier flashed her professional smile when she looked up at you.

“Please.” you answered simply and a bit soft, a contrast to you tough appearance and fiery temper.

“Shall I separate them?” she asked again, preparing wide medium sized boxes for them.

“Please do.” you replied again in that soft manner “Oh, uhm...”

“Yes?” she asked.

“Would it be possible if they were wrapped in different colors?” you asked with a hand to your chin. “If possible the silk scarf with pink wrapper, the green one with green wrapping and the other one with deep green?”

“Sure thing.” she flashed you again with that smile, perfected over the years from working here.

_ ‘Damn, I sound demanding. Glad she could put up with my shit.’ _ you thought and waited for the gifts to be wrapped when suddenly someone had clapped their hands unto your back. You didn’t feel any pain but the motion of you being pushed forward made you alert enough to keep yourself from falling. “And where were you?” you asked the small korean, seeing as she had multiple shopping bags in her hands. “Duh, I was out shopping for more gifts to give.” she rolled her eyes at you. “This beautiful diva is feeling generous!” 

You rolled your eyes at her in response, not counting how many times it was the past months “Beautiful? Then why can’t this Oh-so-beautiful-diva get her frog prince to notice her?” you said in sarcasm.

“Oh shut up, it’s not that easy.” she shrugged and held the gift for Lucio lovingly. “I don’t even know if he’ll return my feelings…” she distantly said.

_ ‘Well, fuck. Way to go dumbass. You’ve totally crushed her.’ _ you thought and regretted about what you said. You hesitantly placed a hand on her shoulder and squeezed. “Come on Han. You know I don’t see it that way between the two of you. I’m hopeful for you that the two of you will end up together.”

“You think so?” the brunette looked at you with a hopeful expression.

“Yup.” you earnestly grinned “Take my word for it.”

Hana exhaled sharply, happy that she’s place what happened earlier in the past. “What are you waiting for?”

“Gifts.” you simply said and finally took the bundled boxes. The two of you left after you’ve said your thanks and compliments to the cashier, you guys went on back to the base carrying the gifts you guys have for specific people.

 

\-------------------------------

 

Hours have passed quite a bit after your mall trip with the overwatch gang, you‘ve placed the last of the decorations up on the walls of the assembly hall and jumped down from the ladder you were sitting on. Stretching out your legs and back, your hands felt something cold to the touch when you stretched them upward with palms open “You’ve done well!” you grabbed the cup of water and whipped yourself around to face the the mysterious and generous stranger “Angela.” you said and drank the water “Thanks, I needed that.” 

“You’ve really outdone yourself.” she smiled and nodded at the decorations on the wall “That is quite the beautiful decoration on the walls.”

“Oh, I didn’t do this by myself.” you denied the praise “I’ve had some help in it.” you shrugged at the direction of Lena, Lucio, Hana, Pharah, and Reinhardt. “They’re the ones that you should credit. I just lent a hand.”

“True.” the doctor smiled as she sipped her cup of coffee. 

“Coffee at night?” you asked.

“More energy to prepare for tonight.” she winked at you and walked off towards the kitchen. Hana ran up to you and quickly pulled at your hand, causing you to almost spill the cup of water on the floor . “Come on! Only two and a half hours left to prepare and I have so many stuff for us to try on!” you quickly took a gulped down the liquid and placed the cup on a passing table and scrambled after the small korean.

The two of you passed by corridor after corridor and stopped in front of Hana’s room, after opening it with her passcode, she pushed you inside and gave you a devious grin when she ran up to the table situated near the mirror. “Now, let’s get started!” and picked up some blush and brush from her dressing table.

“Oh god, please.” you backed away from her advances “Please spare me the make up.”

 

\-------------------------------

 

Genji unceremoniously plopped himself down on the chair of the shuttle heading back home to the base. The mission was a success, being able to apprehend a warehouse full of drugs with the dealers on-site, it was quite the exhausting mission considering the countless patrols and information gathering. It paid off in the end when one rookie dealer had told accidentally told him the whereabouts and time of meeting for the distribution of drugs. All of them were on time for the christmas party, maybe even a bit late.

The cyborg ninja remembered something and began rummaging through his small bag of little necessities. He took out your gift and opened the box, he stared at the item inside of it. He bought this earlier on the day where they exposed the warehouse, talk about quite a find, the price and this gift is worth it if he gets to see you smile, geniunely this time.

“Guess lover boy ‘ere is all excited eh?” McCree asked him, giving a smug know-it-all look.

“I am just excited to for the party.” he replied nonchalantly and closed the box before neatly placing it in his bag. “Is it that bad to be excited?”

“No one looks at a gift in a loving way, Genji.” his master said as the omnic floated peacefully in front of him.

“I wonder what you are trying to say, Master.” Genji played it cool “Are you not excited for the party?” he asked the monk, trying to drop the subject.

Zenyatta just gave Genji a hum and went on to meditate “It’s best to tell her what you feel, my student.” the orbs rotated around him and chimed softly. “Or it’ll be too late.”

Genji sighed and shook his head. McCree had went off sauntering to Hanzo and Symmetra to talk about what he had just witnessed, the cyborg had decided to meditate alongside his master, awaiting for their arrival to the base, he was excited to see you again.

 

\-------------------------------

 

“This feels so freaky.” you’ve said as you tried to reach up your face and wipe away the makeup. No matter how light it was on your face, it felt...weird, something sticking to your skin in a really weird way. And truth be told this would rather be the first and hopefully the last time you would wear makeup, no matter how much it made you look like a completely different person. But hey, you still kinda liked it. 

“No!” Hana slapped away your hand “You’ll ruin my masterpiece!” 

“But-” you tried to reason with her

“No buts!” however Hana beat you to it, by cutting you off before you could even say a thing.

The good thing is, she’s allowed you to stay in your usual fashion style, no glittery and glamorous dresses or fur scarves. Just you being yourself with a little makeup on and a different hairstyle.

Hana on the other hand was rocking quite the look, a loose pink sweater and white pants along with black boots. Then a knock on the door interrupted the two of you, Hana went to open it and on the other side was Lucio, all dressed up in his different casual.

“Hey guys, it’s almost time for the-” the dj’s sentence faded as his face then lit up into a big grin “...Lookin’ good you two!”

“Thanks!” Hana said and wrapped an arm around Lucio’s arm. “We are gonna be slaying tonight!”

You rolled your eyes and followed them out of D.va’s room after getting the gifts and closing the door. 

Hopefully this would turn out okay.

The three of you had reached the party hall and everyone was in high spirits, Reinhardt, Jack, Torbjorn and Zarya were drinking loudly, Angela and Pharah were dancing together to Lucio’s mixes on the dance floor along with Lena and her girlfriend. Junkrat and Roadhog were by the foods, you’ve spotted Efi and Orisa who came from Numbani and a few others were by the tables drinking and eating while talking to each other.

“Let’s grab something to eat first!” Hana suggested as she pulled you and Lucio to the buffet area. 

“You guys go ahead and eat.” you said as you eyed them filling their plates up.

“Why not?” Lucio asked you. 

Hana gave you a pout “You’ll be missing out on Ana’s and Reinhardt’s specialties!”

“It’s fine, really.” you pat your stomach. “I’ll eat when I’m really hungry.” you then reached out to grab a can of beer, “I’ll go grab us a table.” you said to them and walked over to the row of tables by the window. You sat beside Mei and Ana in the circular table, clearly talking about something before you showed up.

“Well, look at you!” Ana pointed her glass of wine at you “Finally embracing your feminine side!” 

“Yes! You look a-mei-zing!” Mei joined in and giggled, clearly amused at your expression.

“I’ll ignore the fact that you just used your name in that sentence.” you chuckled softly and drank from your drink before being shoved deeper into the seats. Hana and Lucio had finished scooping food into their plates and had sat down with you. “Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year,  you guys!” she squealed at the three of you. “I’ve got gifts for you!” she said and sat down after placing her plate of food on the table and fished out the bag of gifts you placed underneath the table after you talked and sat a bit with Mei and Ana.

“Shouldn’t we eat first before gift giving?” Lucio complained and poked at his food.

“Stop complaining or I won’t give you your gift!” she said.

“Oh no, please, don’t do this to me oh beautiful and great D.va!” Lucio said as he acted out the role of a pitiful servant.

“Like a couple.” Ana quietly commented to you.

“Yet.” you whispered back and gained a surprised look from her,  _ ‘this is fun, no one knows yet.’ _ you thought to yourself. Something had dropped on your lap and you saw hana grinning ear to ear at you. “And this one’s for you!” you picked up the large box of wrapped paper and shook it. “It seems heavy?” you asked.

“Duh, of course it is!” she huffed and folded her arms. “Go on and open it!”

“I’ll open it in my room.” you said with a smug look. “Could be something dangerous.”

“Rude.” Hana stuck her tongue out at you and began eating her food. “You and Lucio are the same.”

“Hey now! I’d love to keep it a surprise to myself once I open it!” Lucio defended.

“Same.” you seconded along with a shrug.

“Ugh, losers.” she rolled her eyes at you both.

After talking and eating for awhile, and joining up with Reinhardt and the other drinkers for drinking, it was a good thing you ate from time to time while drinking to the rounds Zarya kept giving. You stood and stretched and hooked your arm around Hana’s arm and grinned deviously at her, clear enough the alcohol had gotten to you. “Let’s get dancing!” you said and stood up and also dragged Lucio with you.

You let loose on the dancefloor, swinging and moving your body like it was your last day of living here on earth, dancing side by side with Hana and Lucio, the other two already dancing to their own beat to the music. Holding onto each other and even whispering something you could barely hear, short as it may be, you took it your cue to leave the two alone and hook up. You went up the buffet table again and saw the two junkers sitting down? More like sleeping on the floor. Knocked themselves out from eating and drinking to much, you went your way by grabbing another can of beer and walking out into the open area. You breathed in the cold air, as you slowly walked your way to a bench right beside a wall corner leaning agains’t the window that visibly showed the party going on inside, the snow underneath you crunched at your feet as you walked towards the bench and sat down. You sighed and wisp of smoke flowed out of your mouth, a signal that outside could be more than cold, relaxing unto the bench your mind began to wander to Genji. What is he doing? Is he doing fine and not injured or something? Will he be able to catch up to the party? Is he even gonna come back? You snapped yourself out of your thinking,  _ ‘Don’t go thinking like that, Stupid.’ _

“I know that you do not feel the cold but you will still get sick.” a filtered voice said beside you.

Quickly jumping to your feet and holding up your arms, you loosened up when you saw the familiar cyborg ninja defending himself from your sudden movement of trying to attack him.

“Genji…” you softly said.

“In the flesh.” he relaxed and opened up his arms. “Or should I say, cybernetic flesh.” he said, hiding behind his mask was a blushed face, the make up you had on yourself had made him hot, and made him want to pounce on you, but he reared himself back. Good thing for the mask he had on, you were already beautiful, but now you were way more beautiful. 

“That was lame.” you scoffed at his joke. “Really lame.” you sat back down and cupped your can of beer.

“I thought you have stopped drinking?” he asked as he looked at you taking small gulps from the can.

“I did.” you shrugged and gazed up at the night sky. “Today’s a special day.” you unknowingly smiled, faint enough for the cyborg to spot immediately. You thought back to the days and memories, all of you had a good run this year, despite you being able to join Overwatch in such a short period of time, it felt like you could always come back here, here where everyone is at, here where you can feel safe, here where you can call it home. 

But there’s still something missing, and it keeps recalling to Genji. You brought your knees up and together for you to hug and you proceeded to look at genji after you’ve laid your head on your knees. “I’m really glad I get to meet everyone…” you paused and reached out to touch Genji on the face. “Especially you.” you gave him a childish grin before he leaned into your hand. “I’m glad I got to meet you.”

“So am I.” he replied and placed his hand on top of yours “the moments we spent together are the memories I can not just disregard.” he then fumbled for something behind him and pulled out a rectangular gift “I have a gift for you.”

“You didn’t have to.” you said in a small voice.

“I got it while thinking that it will suit you.” he simply answered

Surprised at the thought that he would actually get you something, more so, a gift. You gingerly took it from him, placed it on your lap, and cautiously opened it. You feared you might break it while you’re opening the gift, you marveled at the sight after it painfully took you slow seconds to unravel it. Genji’s gift to you was a necklace, with the pendant design of a jade dragon wrapped around a silver branch of cherry blossoms facing upward.

“I can’t accept this.” was your immediate answer. 

“For what reason?” asked in confusion while his voice was laced with a tone of pure heart ache.

“It’s too beautiful...” you simply said “I might end up breaking this.”

Genji gave a soft sigh, along with a low chuckle, the kind of chuckle that makes the hair on your neck rise. “Nonsense.” he said and then took the necklace out of the box and unclasped the chains. “I insist you wear this.” he dangled the necklace in front of you.

“Are you really sure about this?” you asked.

“I do.” he said with a firm voice. “Now, please turn around.”

You did as he asked, his hands descended from above your head and snaked behind until ha clasped the chains, with an additional thumb rubbing on the back of your neck. “Show me.” he demanded you, again with a firm yet gentle voice. You turned to face him again and your hand instinctively went up to the pendant, and you began to fiddle with it.

“Beautiful.” he muttered to himself as he looked at you, face covered with his mask.

And then realization dawned at you, you left his gift alongside the other gifts underneath the table. You immediately ran back to get it, you went passed the sight where Hana was kissing Lucio on the dance floor. Hana gave you a glance and a thumbs up, you returned it with your own thumbs up after fetching the gift under the table where the others gathered and cheered at the newly formed couple.

Genji was sitting at the same place, gazing up at the stars. You calmed yourself before sitting back down beside the cyborg. “I almost forgot about your gift.” you softly laughed at your forgetful self. “I bought it, wondering if it would suit you.” you said and shoved the gift into his hands. “It’s not as grand as your gift but I hope you’ll like it.”

The ninja cyborg could only laugh at you. “Anything you give me, I will like and treasure.” he said with words that warmed your insides. Talk about smooth talking.

“Such words can woe a lady.” you jokingly said as you gestured a hand on your chest.

“That is the point.” he laughed as he reached up for his mask, a hissing sound visibly heard by the two of you. He slowly took it off and revealed his face to you, times like this really warms your insides more, he’s shown his face more to you than with others, and it made you special. “I plan to woe you with my words alone.” he said with a clear voice and winked at you.

You chortled in the most unlady-like way possible. “Okay, lover boy, open your gift.” you rolled your eyes at him, hiding the fact that for a second, your heart skipped a beat.

Losing count of how many times he’s laughed, he did open his gift and took out the scarf you’ve chosen for him. The half-omnic promptly wrapped the scarf around his neck and began to sigh contentedly “I have no words but to say thank you.” he said as he reached out for your hand and squeezed it. “I love this gift.” he squeezed your hand again. “I will certainly treasure it.”

“It’s just a scarf.” you look at him with a skeptical expression.

“It reminds me when I was...still human.” he said with a soft voice.

“Oh.” now you’ve done it, you have no words on what to say to cheer the cyborg up.

Genji reached up to cup your face with both hands to make you look at him and leaned his head forward, his soft and cold lips meeting your dry, cracked and also cold lips. The kiss was gentle, warm even, no force added. He pulled inches away from you and rested his forehead on yours, you could visibly see him flushed from the kiss, his eyes lingered a bit more on yours before landing to your lips then down to the ground.

“More.” you carelessly said and this made Genji instantly lock eyes with you again. And without further ado, he kissed you again. Softly, over and over again, pecks of kisses and lip nippings, before you tilted your head to the side and began kissing back. Genji then prodded your lips with his tongue and you obligued by slightly opening your mouth, his tongue darted inside your mouth, exploring before both of your tongues were dancing agains’t each other. 

Then a shutter went off, the two of you broke off from the kiss before looking at the side where a huge crowd had gather on the other side of the window, with Hana and Lucio up in the front, phones up and cameras ready. 

They immediately dispersed when Genji motioned to stand up. “Honestly, those two.” he said in a slightly annoyed voice after sitting back down. You laughed while trying to hold in the blush and the fact that you two were seen kissing shamelessly out in the cold open area.

Genji then took both of your hands and brought it up to his mouth and kissed them more than you count before he looked up at you. “Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year, ________.”   
  
You smiled at him “Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year too, Genji.” 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALL I CAN SAY IS THAT IM SO SORRY, I was planning to post a christmas and new years's special separately on the respective holiday dates, but things happened with my laptop and internet, so I decided to merge them instead. OTL im really sorry for the long delay of updates!


	6. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Could this chapter be...?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys, it's been awhile since I've updated this! been pretty busy and stuff so Enjoy!

It took you quite a few minutes to process what he said to you, then it dawned on you. You weren’t at the med bay, you weren’t at the rooftop where you usually gaze up at the stars, you weren’t on the bed you have come to terms with. Instead you were in a different room, on a different bed, with Genji half-naked? If you can call it naked where only a few areas are skin and some parts from his right down to the bottom are cybernetic. Then yeah sure, go ahead.

You stretched, arms reaching up for the ceiling before you dropped it back down “Considering that I’m in an unfamiliar room with a half-naked cyborg in front of me.” you paused to swing your legs off the bed. “I’d really love it if you gave me an explanation right now.” you said as you leaned forward on your hands. You took in the sight of the room, there wasn’t much to begin with, a plain closet, a plain dresser, this bed you were sitting on, save for the wooden trunk and a few rolled up and neatly placed bundles of carpets and a traditional samurai sword hung on the wall.

“Ah well, a certain someone fell asleep outside and I had the heart to not leave her there to become ice.” Genji said and crossed his arms.

“I’m pretty sure I didn’t ask for it.” you said and crossed your legs.

Genji gave you a low chuckle and he sauntered up to you. Your line of sight incidentally on his crotch, so you looked up at him where he was giving you a smirk. “Well, not my first time being lined up with a crotch on my face. But... This is my first time seeing you without your mask on.” you sarcastically said with a small smile.

Genji gave you a look, wondering what you were trying to say, then he realized his mistake; the cyborg instantly slapped his face with his hand to cover it. Genji had completely forgotten that he wasn’t wearing his mask. “くそ (Fuck).” he muttered to himself and immediately went back to where he placed his mask on the dressing table. But before he could place the item on his face, you had stood up and grabbed his arm, forcing your companion to stop midway.

“Don’t” you say as you pried the mask from his hand. “Let me see. I want to see your face.”

The other shied away and looked to the side, clearly avoiding eye contact with you. “Please?” you asked and placed your hand on his cheek. Genji stubbornly wouldn’t move his head, not until you had to considerately force him to look at you with both hands, the two of you gazed into each other’s eyes, and it felt like time seem to have halted. Hazel brown eyes meeting your eyes, it was a beautiful brown where it seemed like when light would be shone on them, his eyes would turn into an amazing amber color. 

“My face is… Is not worth looking at.” he replied and tried to look away from again. But you held your hands firm in place.

“Really? You’re going down that route?” you said and took another look at his face, it was riddled with scars but it wasn’t enough to scare you. “What? Your face is what? Ugly? Scarred? Hideous? Fucked up?” you placed your hands on your waist after letting go of his face. “I can see that. But I’m not complaining. Do you see or hear me talking shit about your face?” you asked him, all formalities aside and going to your all time favorite language, cursing.

Genji could only shake his head, like a child being scolded. “But my body--”

“No, just no. Fucking stop right there.” you said, motioning with your hands to shush him. “If you think that’s going to make me run away from you, then you have it all damn wrong.” you jabbed at his chest repeatedly. “You’re a cyborg because something happened to you, I’m fucked up and full of weird symptoms because I was used in an experiment.” you said that when your thought came back to your dream. “And I’m not just gonna turn around and ignore everything...Just like what I did to Dalia” you muttered.

“Dalia?” he asked as he placed the mask back down on the dressing table.

“My friend…” you simply answered. “From when I was a prisoner at that place.”

“Oh, well…” Genji tried to form his sentence but failed to do so. As much as he wants to comfort you, he couldn’t, as he doesn't know the whole story about you and your friend. So he steeled himself “Will you tell me what had happened to you during those times?” he asked as he snaked his fleshy side hand through his wet and flattened black hair, muscles flexing from the movement.

You hesitated, recalling your time from the very beginning to the end wasn’t worth it, same thing with your dream  _ ‘But, maybe with him… I could.’ _ you thought. “I…”

“If you do not want to, then I will not force you.” he said as he promptly cut you off from your sentence.

You shook your head “It’s fine… I need to let it out.” you said as your hands gripped the sides of your pants. You took a breath before slowly exhaling it “Dalia, was my cellmate during the times we were held prisoners… both of us underwent through the same things, the same trainings, the same groups of prisoners, the same people who experimented on us.” you heavily sighed and hugged yourself. “We were also picked on by the guards who were patrolling the cells for being the only surviving girls in the experiment...”

“And then?” Genji asked as he squeezed your arm.

You swallowed the saliva gathering in your mouth “We…that night.” your breath hitched and you started to shake, remembering those nights were the worst. Closing your eyes and gritting your teeth “Over and over, every night, they would come into our cells to… to do  _ that. _ ” you glared at the floor as Genji stayed quiet, his hand not leaving your arm. He knew what  _ that _ meant, considering where your story is going now “Both of us fought back, but we were too weak to completely push them away. Dalia suffered more than me…” You held back your tears “Her screams and her cries were so loud but I couldn’t come to save her. I was stuck with my own group of pigs wanting to fuck me.” you hugged yourself even harder, nails digging into the skin of your arms, blood slowly trickled down them, you felt no pain from doing that. “But everyday when the night would end and morning came, Dalia would seem fine. She’d help me clean myself, she would even reassure me and comfort me for not being able to push those fuckers away from her, she was her usual cheery self.” vision becoming blurry from the tears that had formed, you wiped it away with your blood stain hands. “She was someone I could depend on… until that day.” you glanced up at genji, his expression not telling you an ounce of emotion, but you could tell that something had changed within him. “The day I killed her.” your face broke into a sob. “I killed her! With my own two hands!” you yelled at him and while you pointed at yourself after slapping his hand away from you “I had no intention of doing it… But I wanted to live!” You screamed and began hitting yourself on the thighs with your fists “She died! Dalia died because of me! All because I wanted to live! I should have died instead! She didn’t deserve it!”  you heaved, your whole body shaking “she didn’t deserve any of what happened to her…” you softly said.

Silence fell and the only sound left was from you, panting after all that screaming and crying. Genji, once again, places his hand on your arm, not knowing what to do.

Then the cyborg quietly took you by the hand and held it tightly before leading you to his bed. “Sit, I will be back.” he instructed you and left to go back to his bathroom. You sat down at once when he had turned his back on you, you cradled your head with your hands and tears just began falling from your eyes unto your pants, completely exhausted from your earlier episode. A few minutes later, the other had come back with some hand towels and a small basin containing water, he slid his hand into the space between your arms and gently forced you to look up at him. His expression was one where you could tell he was suffering too, but couldn’t put it into words. He then gently took your hands into his, and with his other free hand, he took a hand towel and dipped it into the basin and started cleaning your blood-stained hands and bleeding arms.

Silence had completely filled the whole room once more while Genji cleaned you, your tears had stopped, but the aching in your heart when you remembered your friend, stayed.

“I am sorry…” the half-omnic said as he broke the silence. “You had to go through that.” he gave your hands a tight grip. “I wish I had come to save you sooner.” he looked at you, eyes full of sorrow, guilt, and shame. “You and your friend. To save you both.” his voice cracked and he held your hands up to his forehead. “I am so sorry…”

You were uncertain, not knowing what to do when an older guy? Correction, an older cyborg starts to bawl his eyes out for not being able to be on time to rescue your friend too. “Genji...”  you could only call out his name and then tears were starting to form again as your vision blurred once more, knowing that you can’t put the blame on him. You cried, it was so long since you last cried your heart out. You wailed and called out to your friend’s name for so many times, Dalia whom you depended on, Dalia who was there for you, Dalia who comforted you, Dalia whom you killed.

You had leaned on Genji’s chest while crying your eyes out and the other had took you into his arms and began rocking you both back and forth, you sobbed into his embrace. The two of you shed tears on the regrets you both made, the sadness you both felt, and the guilt that came along. Your arms cling unto him, desperately trying to forget everything, and when things had settled down, the two of you refused to let go of each other.

“Hey…” Genji softly called out to you and began stroking your head.

“...What?” you croaked, refusing to look at him.

“I am sorry…” he apologized again and hugged you tighter.

“...It’s not your fault.” you replied and lazily pulled away from him, still not giving him the chance to take a look at your face. You wiped your eyes with your hands and sat backed down on the bed, hugging your knees.  

“Still if I had--” he began.

“Genji.” you firmly said his name, cutting him off on whatever sentence he was about to say. “It’s done. What happened already can’t be changed. There’s no use on dwelling in the past for something you couldn’t control…” you softly said and reached out to touch his hand “I’ll say it one more time, it’s not your fault.” you convinced him once more.

“...If that is what you say, then I will believe in it.” Genji sighed and stood up from his bed and walked to his closet, he simply took a pair of sweatpants and a sleeveless shirt before heading for the bathroom to change. 

Your earlier episode gave him no time to change, you mentally said a sorry to him as you sighed and allowed yourself to drop to your side on Genji’s bed, knees still folded to your chest.  _ ‘My oh my, how does it feel telling someone about the horrible things that happened to you?’ _ the small voice in your head asked, clearly mocking you.  _ ‘Have you gained the sympathy you were looking for?’ _

“Shut. Up.” you muttered to yourself as you held your head

_ ‘Aren’t you glad that someone felt sorry for you?’  _ the voice snickered.

“Shut up…!” you grumbled.

_ ‘You’re not happy that he fell for your woe-is-me trap?’  _ the voice taunted at you.  _ ‘What a selfish little bitch.’ _

“I SAID SHUT UP!” you growled then jump back to reality when a pull had made you lie on your back. Face to face with Genji, he had a worrisome look while you tried to calm yourself by doing some slow breathing. 

“What happened?!” he asked you, voice loudly laced with panic. 

“No… No. Nothing happened.” you said in between your panting while pushing him away from you so you can sit back up.

Genji could only sigh and sat back down, clothes finally covering him. He scratched his head and wondered what else could he say to lighten up the mood. “Why don’t we sleep?” he finally asked you.

“I don’t think I--” a yawn came out when you were trying to say something. “I meant to say I wasn't sleepy.”

The cyborg raised an eyebrow at you and gave you a “I-don’t-believe-you” look.

“I really am not-” you yawned again. “Alright, fine. I am.” you nauseatingly admit after being cut off by your own yawn for the second time. “You happy now?”

Genji chuckled at you for finally admitting the truth. He slid his only pillow and blanket to you then gave it a pat. “Here, you should use this.” he scooted himself to almost the edge of the bed “which side do you wanna sleep?” he asked you.

“...I like being near the wall.” you softly said and placed the pillow right where the corner meets the wall.

“Then it is settled.” he said in a gentle tone.

You eyed the pillow and the blanket “Are you sure I should be using this? It’s your pillow and blanket after all.”

“I am fine.” he assured you and laid on his back with his arms folded behind his head as a makeshift pillow. “A pretty girl like you should not suffer from neck pain.”

You snorted in the most unlady-like way as possible “You do know I don’t feel pain.”

“It will not stop me from worrying.” he glanced at you from the side, giving his most charming smile.

You felt your heart skip a beat and rolled your eyes in annoyance at his earnest answer. “Suit yourself.” you simply answered while shuffling the blanket and covering yourself with it before lying down on your side, your back to him. Secretly calming your rapidly beating heart.

 

\-------------------------------

 

Genji groggily woke up to the light that shone through the curtain of the only window in the room, morning had come quickly and he glanced at the clock on his dressing table. He quickly sat up when he saw the clock turn six-thirty in the morning. Only to remember something “...Ah right, today is a day off.” he mumbled to himself and changed his position to lie down on his side.

The startled ninja jumped back and almost fell off the edge of his comfy bed; having completely forgotten that you were sleeping soundly in his room, on his bed, closely beside him. Genji assumed that you had been moving a lot from your previous position as you slept and finally settled on your side, with his blanket half covering your face.

The cyborg quietly went back to his original position, moving the blanket away and staring at your sleeping face, clearly, sleep had been scared away from him in earlier shock. Reaching out for your face, Genji gently stroked your cheeks before tucking away some stray strands of hair behind your ear, your face being burned into his memory, he grinned at how vulnerable and safe you are, and at the same time, how cute you look, now that you’re finally away from all those experimentations. Then a thought popped into his head and he quickly dismissed it  _ ‘Maybe, if I do it quickly…’  _ he thought to himself and again discarded the idea  _ ‘No, no, no. It’s a bad idea.’  _ he shook his head, trying so hard to keep himself controlled.

But the urge to do it was quite strong, so he gathered up some courage and slowly leaned over your face, softly placed his lips with your lips, and immediately retreated to his own side of the bed. Genji laid on his back and covered his face with both hands, like a giddy child who finally got something he wanted for a long time, the cyborg groaned in disappointment at himself, for not being able to resist sneaking a kiss from you.

And when you made a noise, Genji instantaneously froze his movements.

He waited a minute or so before releasing his face from his hands and took a sneak peek at you from the side. Relieved that whatever movement or noises you’ve made had come to a halt, Genji sighed in relief and before he knew it, he had fallen back to sleep.

 

\-------------------------------

 

You gradually woke up to a ticklish feeling on your face and heaviness on your body. It was a warm and comforting heaviness, and it lulled you in to sleep more, until you’ve looked up to the source of air coming from above. Genji had moved closer to you and was hugging you at who knows when, you faintly felt your heart skipping a beat and yourself getting warmer. What kind of predicament have you got yourself into? Sure, you guys slept in one bed, but you didn’t expect to be used as some kind of body pillow by the cyborg. You tried to push him away, but the slightest movement you’ve made caused the half-omnic ninja to stir in his sleep and sluggishly pull you closer to him. He groaned “Stop moving…” he said in the drowsiest and huskiest voice before he pulled you closer to him again, this time with a bit of strength to hold you in place. Your heart was racing now, admitting to yourself that this side of Genji was actually quite entertaining… and irresistible.

“It’s morning…” you reasoned with him

“Just a little more…”he grumbled and then buried his head unto your neck.

You sighed at this helplessness Genji was showing. “Doctor Angela and Ms. Amari will be looking for me in the medical bay.” you reasoned out again, waiting out for another retort from him, you glanced at the window where rays of sunlight shone through the curtain. Seconds have passed and it seems your words have fallen into deaf ears and the cyborg had went back to sleep, holding you tightly, imprisoned in his embrace.

“Seriously…?” you sighed in defeat, accepting your fate as a body pillow. 

Genji’s hold on you had slightly loosen and you were able to put a bit of distance from you and the cyborg, though still in his arms, you were able to look at his face in a more leveled way. You took note of the scars on his face and studied the area of his lower jaw that had been replaced by something black, greatly imitating the shape of a human’s lower lip. Touching him, curiosity had you in it’s hand, you began to slowly examine the feel of the foreign material in place of the lower half of his face, it was soft and smooth. Mimicking the suppleness of real flesh, your fingers had reached his lips, it was the same feel and texture and you poked at it multiple times to your delight.

You flinched in surprise, your forefinger caught in between Genji’s teeth. 

You shift your eyes upward, only to have them meet with a pair of piercing amber colored ones. The two of you stayed in that position before Genji’s tongue had started to lick your finger, you tried to pull your hand away but the cyborg had grabbed unto your hand, keeping it still before his mouth as his tongue licked down your finger and danced along your palm without ever leaving his eyes off you.

You felt yourself grow warmer, and aroused at the same time, because of the way Genji viewed you, like a predator ready to pounce on his prey; without any time to waste, the other had swiftly changed your positions.

Him pinning you from above and you underneath him and at his mercy. 

“Genji…” you weakly called out to him, you felt like you were gonna go insane with the sudden need to be eaten, to be taken right now, to be devoured by  _ him,  _ by  _ Genji. _

He leaned closely to you, feeling completely restricted in the clothes he’s wearing “I beg of you-” he said as his piercing eyes still locked into yours “Do not tease me like this...” letting out a low seductive growl before taking you by the mouth; Before you could protest, Genji had slipped his tongue into your mouth, completely shooting down any chances of you talking. You tried to push him away but your arms had no strength, it was near impossible to push the two of you away each other, one of his legs had moved closer to where your crotch is and applied pressure from there, completely cornering you while you felt yourself becoming wetter than earlier. 

By the time he had pulled away from you, you were panting for air, absolutely affected by the kiss the cyborg had given you. Genji on the other hand, was overwhelmingly smitten by your disheveled appearance from the kiss that the two of you exchange, having thought it was his fault for giving you a french kiss without warning; he leaned down again, this time kissing your forehead. He backed up, completely letting go of you in the process, Genji took off his top and licked his lips of the saliva from your mouth which had strayed there. 

You could see his adam’s apple bob as he seemed to contemplate on something.

“You can still say no and push me away…” he said as he swiped a hand through his hair and went back to looking down on you, giving you a full glimpse of the sexual hunger in his eyes “Or we can fucking continue with what we were doing…” Genji said, all formalities and mister nice guy gone. 

You scoffed, as if giving you a choice would do something to quench the heated state you were already in.

Reaching out to him with both hands while giving him a weak and dazed smile, eyes hazily looking up at him, a way of telling him that you’ve made up your mind. “Just take me already…” you softly said but audible enough for him to hear. 

Genji gritted his teeth and pounced on you, slipping his hands inside your shirt and being mentally surprised at you for being braless; the places his hands touched on your body was a burning trail he left behind. It was a weird feeling, considering you weren't supposed to feel anything to begin with… not until now. You gasped in shock as the other squeezed your nipples, at the same time distracting you with licks and kisses on your neck. All you could was squirm underneath him, until he took hold of the shirt you were wearing and ripped it apart from the center, exposing your torso to the air in the room with the tips of your breasts perked up. You made a mental note as you’ll have to make up an excuse as to what happened to the shirt Dr. Angela gave you. Hopefully she won’t suspect anything.

Genji took everything in, your lewd panting, the way your breasts felt, and the way you writhe under his touch, everything about you right now was arousing. And that turned him on. Greatly.

“Shit…” he cursed to himself and slowly glide his hands down before hooking his fingers unto your pants and hastily pulled them down your legs. You felt goosebumps rising on your legs after being exposed again, Genji moved down for a quick kiss before sliding down to leave a trail of kisses down your neck to your chest further below your torso until reaching your legs. You moaned in surprised as he playfully nipped the inside of your thigh before burying his face into your underwear-covered crotch. The cyborg licked through the cloth before chuckling to himself.

Raising yourself using your elbows, you looked down at him where you can clearly see him grinning and looking at you while busying himself “What’s so--” you huffed and shivered “--funny.” 

“You’re pretty wet for me aren’t you?” he asked in a singsong voice before pushing aside your underwear to expose you, he then blew at it, as if teasing you, to which he clearly was. You squeezed the other’s head with your thighs “Can you not do that?” you asked in an annoyed tone, then a sharp gasp escaped your lips as you threw you head back when Genji had suddenly thrust his tongue into your entrance, further wetting you with his saliva. You moaned a bit louder than before and collapsed into his bed, you grabbed his hair and slightly pulled, which earned you a spine shivering moaned from the cyborg. You moaned even more when you felt the other’s tongue move around, the sensation was driving you crazy and you already want him to penetrate you. 

As if reading your mind, Genji pulled down his own sweatpants and pressed something in between his thighs, standing erect was Genji’s cock, it’s design accented with silver linings and green symbols and subtle ridges surrounding the underneath of the tip, the length and girth bigger than the average male. 

Maybe modified to his own liking but you won’t know and you don’t mind.

You reached out to his cock using your foot, he winced and sighed heavily, clearly enjoying the footsy touch. “Like what you see?” he asked you in a playful tone.

You raised an eyebrow at him, smirking mischievously up at him “I like what I see but I don’t know if I’ll love how it feels.” you said as you took away your foot and rolled to your side, faking an uninterested attitude. 

“Why you-!” he twitched in annoyance as he proceeded to grab and pull you down by the ankles. 

You squealed in surprise and laughed at how easily you can play around with the cyborg. He kissed you as if he was born to eat you up in the most delish ways, tongues entwining with each other and a bit of suckling and nipping; he then went on to fondle your breasts and teased your nipples and earned a moan from you. The fucking bastard was smiling into the kiss, clearly winning you over with his delightfully pleasuring skills.

“Ahem.” someone said out loud.

The two of you immediately turn your heads to the source of the sound, and there stood the archer, awkwardly gazing away from embarrassment “Well, uhh, as much as I want to leave immediately after stumbling upon this but Mercy and Ana has been looking around for her. And I figured you would know something not….  _ Not doing something. _ ” he motioned with one hand, still not looking at the two of you, with a swift turn and Hanzo’s back were now facing you two “It is best that you take her to the medical bay and explain about her sudden disappearance.” the older shimada finished and quickly left the two of you. 

Only to return again to glare at him “I am serious about this Genji. No more about this nonsense.” then hanzo finally left.

Genji sighed and stood up and away from you. “I am sorry, I have rushed things and seemed to forget my boundaries.” he explained as he fixed himself. You were surprised by the sudden change of attitude and slowly gathered yourself up, well, except for the only shirt you were wearing which ended up torn into pieces “I  _ wanted  _ it too...” you walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder and squeezed it “...So it's not really a rush or anything.”

He looked at her with questioning eyes.

“Okay, alright, maybe we did rush it a bit.” quickly taking back your words and shrugged at him “But like I said, I wanted it to, so I have basically given you my consent to fuck me.” 

His eyes twinkled with unbridled happiness, turning his body to face you, Genji reached out with both hands to cup your face and gently caressed your cheeks with his thumb. It was gentle enough to make you feel safe with him, feel like everything would be alright, and he could make you feel again, which you thought was impossible to retrieve the sense of feeling in the first place; but with him...you finally felt whole.

“I would like to talk to you about something.” in a serious tone and unwavering gaze, he held you in place so you would listen to him with undivided attention “hopefully after my mission. I want to talk to you about something important.”

Your heart skipped a beat and felt yourself grow warm, is this what you think it is? Would he do it? Are you prepared for what he is about to do? But you don't want to get your hopes up and ruin yourself from expecting too much. So you gathered yourself and cupped both his hands with yours. “I’ll be waiting.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> life has been hectic and has been demanding for my time and attention. but I'm glad I was able to finish this chapter, this is the only chapter I've been revising for more than 5 times and I've been itching to finish it to let you guys be updated with the fanfic. speaking of update, my uploading scheds for the fanfic will be even longer than usual but thank you still! more updates soon!
> 
> I'm also working on other fanfiction projects, hopefully I'll be able to post it here soon too.

**Author's Note:**

> You can also check out my other Fanfic "Waking Up to Survive" idkhowtolinkshareithere. bear with me.
> 
> Did you enjoy it? Don't forget to leave a comment, kudos or anything you prefer! be sure to stay tuned for more! thank you once again!


End file.
